Indecent Proposal
by LoveBeingAMama19
Summary: Phoebe Grey seemingly has it all. Good grades, a wonderful boyfriend, nice friends, and is the daughter of Christian and Anastasia Grey, one of the richest couples alive. Her life seems utterly perfect, except for her crush on her English teacher. I'm sure you can fill in the blanks for yourself. Lemony goodness inside! Just a fun story that I wanted to write.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fifty Shades of Grey is the original work of E.L. James. I do not own any rights to the story!

"Miss Grey, your test back." My English teacher Mr. Blumm says smiling at me as he hands me my paper back. Holy fuck he's hot! I can't help but think as I smile back at him and make sure my hand brushes his as I take the proffered test.

I turn the paper over and see the words _Good Job on the Essay! Beautiful. _My heart jumps a little because I think the beautiful part is an endearment, but then realize he was saying my essay was beautiful. I roll my eyes at my own stupidity.

"Wow Fe how do you always manage to get such good grades on these damn tests. I swear he's testing us at a college level even though we're only high school students." My boyfriend Alex says.

"No honey he's not…he just realizes that most of us are at a 12th grade reading level where we should be." I laugh, and grab his hands.

He playfully glares at me, but squeezes my hand lightly. "You'll pay for that one later." He says, offering up the sweetest promise.

Yes I admit it! I am dating the hottest guy in school, yet I still have wild sexual fantasies about my English teacher. Then again I don't know a single girl in school who doesn't fantasize about Cavin Blumm.

He is beyond sexy, and only 23 years old. His jet black hair is always in perfect disarray, and his blue eyes are to die for. He has the body of a super model, but the innocence of a small town English teacher, even though he teaches in Seattle at one of the most exclusive private schools there is.

Many girls have tried to have their way with him, but as far as I know he's let them know in a very mature way that there is no way he would partake in a sexual relationship with not just a minor, but a student of his as well.

That didn't stop every girl in his classes from daydreaming about him taking them over a desk every day. It's a wonder anyone gets any work done when they're around him.

I on the other hand am under some kind of delusion, thinking that if I just get a good enough grade, and write my little heart out, he'll decide one day to lay me over his desk and pound me like the dirty little school girl I am.

"Now I'm sure this comes as no shock to anyone, as I've mentioned it multiple times, but you short story is due next week. Remember that this story is worth half of your midterm grade, which is worth 30 percent of your overall grade. Late work will not be accepted, so you want to get this in on time." Mr. Blumm says for the hundredth time.

"Also remember that this story is for my eyes only, so you may write about whatever it is that moves you! I will not judge you based on what your story is about, but rather the structure of the story itself, the content, the heart that goes into it. So please there is no excuse as to why you cannot get this done!

"If you are having trouble coming up with something, or have hit a road block please come and see me! We can throw some ideas around and see if there's any way we can get you around that wall. Make an appointment with me though before you just show up so I can ensure that we have plenty of time to come up with viable ideas."

I think about my story, and the one main problem I'm having with it.

"Hey babe I know I promised that I would come over and help you study for the math quiz, but I really need to talk to Mr. Blumm about my story, and if there's any way I can see him after school today I am gonna take it." I tell my boyfriend.

"Alright babe, but as soon as you're done here I want you over at my house." He says quietly and seductively, making me shiver in anticipation.

The bell rings then dismissing class for lunch, and everyone rushes out of the room. I stay behind to schedule my appointment with Mr. Sexy Pants.

"Mr. Blumm?" I ask shyly as I approach him.

"Please Phoebe. You only have to call me Mr. Blumm between the hour of 10am and 12pm. The rest of the time you can call me Cavin. Though don't tell the other students…or teachers for that matter."

I laugh and say, "So why call you Cavin at all?"

"Because Phoebe you've proved to me that you are a mature woman and can handle more than just a student-teacher relationship with me. Outside of class think of me as a friendly acquaintance."

"Alright Cavin it is then."

"What can I do for you?" He asks.

"Well I'm having a little bit of difficulty with my short story."

"You?"

I blush, and nod. "For some reason it's just not working, most of it I can figure out myself but there is one problem that needs fixing that I can't seem to find a solution for."

"Well I'm sure that with the two of us working together we'll figure something out. How about you come in tonight directly after school, and we'll try and find a resolution."

"That sounds perfect. Thank you Cavin." I say smiling.

"You're welcome Phoebe." He replies, and as I turn away I think I see him wink at me, but I can't be positive.

"Hey Phebs did you get that appointment set up?" Alex asks as I approach the table for lunch.

"Yep right after school today, but don't worry as soon as I'm done here I'll come straight over to your house." I whisper in his ear.

"Mmmm I don't know if I can wait that long." He says quietly. "Let's just go to my house for lunch. My parents are both at work, so we won't even have to worry about being quiet."

I nod, and follow him out to his car. The drive over to his house is quiet and full of anticipation. Spending two hours in a classroom with Cavin really gets me hot and bothered and this isn't the first time we've had to go to Alex's house to relieve some of that tension.

As soon as we get to his house we hastily make our way up to his room where we quickly strip and fall into bed.

"Oh fuck Fe you're already so wet!" Alex moans as he reaches down to play with me. All I can do is moan and let the sensations take over my body.

"I want to taste you baby." He says as he trails kisses down my throat, over my breasts making sure to stop on each one and give the nipple a teasing lick, across my stomach and finally plants one on my clit.

"Oh baby don't stop!" I moan loudly.

"I don't plan to baby, not until my bed is soaked with your cum!" He exclaims before he buries his tongue in my slit, flicking it back and forth.

"OH FUCK!" I scream as the muscles deep in my belly clench.

Alex is relentless circling my clit over and over again. I buck my hips up to his lips, increasing the pressure of his tongue. He sucks it into his mouth and nibbles on it lightly.

"Oh baby, that feels so fucking good!" I moan grabbing a fistful of his hair and pushing his head into my pussy.

He alternates between licking and nipping and soon my orgasm is building, he clenches the tops of my thighs hard and bites down on my while sucking and it pushes me over the edge. I cum violently, squirting my juices into his mouth.

"Damn baby, do you know how hot it is that you squirt." Alex smiles wiping the mess off his face.

I just smile back at him in my post coital bliss. He gives me a moment to come down from my high, then pulls me on top of him, where I immediately attack his mouth with mine.

"Fuck I needed this." I whisper, and sink down onto his dick slowly. Moaning at the delicious fullness of him.

"Me too baby!" He breaths as I begin bouncing on him. "Fuck did I need this!" He grabs my waist and increases my momentum. I'm riding him hard and fast and moaning loudly.

"Fuck yeah baby this feels so good! Pound your little slut, show her who's boss!" I scream as he begins thrusting into me, the wonderful sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room.

"Yeah that's right bitch, you're my little slut, and don't forget it. I own this pussy." He begins to rub my clit, and my orgasm starts to build.

"Are you gonna cum for me baby? Are you gonna soak me with your juices? I want to wear you cum for the rest of the day baby, so come on baby."

His words push me over the edge and I squirt my juices all over his dick, and up his torso. He stills inside me as he too reaches his orgasm, and breaths out my name.

I'm completely spent after having two powerful orgasms, and I collapse onto his wet torso. Trying to get my breathing under control I close my eyes and focus on nothing else but the sound of his erratic heartbeat under my ear.

"I love it when you get off multiple times." He says happily.

"Mmmm me too." I smile back, and kiss him. "I would love to get off a third time, but I have a feeling if we do that we'll be late, so we better get dressed and head back to school."

Alex nods and sits us both up. I'm still straddling him, so I take the opportunity to rub myself against him. He moans as his eyes roll into the back of his head. I giggle and kiss his lips before hoping up off him.

"Tease!" He calls as I gather my clothes and run into the bathroom to fix myself up.

On our way back to the school I check my phone, and find that I have a missed call, and a voicemail from my mom. I listen to her message saying that her and my father have some fancy benefit to go to tonight in Portland, and Teddy is going to stay with his girlfriend, so I'll be the only one home. She tells me to behave, and that she loves me before the message ends. I smile happily.

"So I'm gonna have the house to myself tonight." I tell Alex.

"Hmmm does that mean we get to study at your place?"

"All. Night. Long." I say, making sure he understands exactly what it is I plan on doing tonight.

"What about your meeting with Mr. Blumm?" Alex asks.

"I'll come pick you up when it's over. It'll look less suspicious that way."

He nods in agreement, and I see a sly smile cross his face. Oh goody tonight is going to be fun.

We pull up in the parking lot, with fifteen minutes to spare. I can see Mr. Blumm standing, and talking to another teacher as Alex and I get out of the car. Alex grabs my hand and we begin walking back to the school, and Mr. Blumm's eyes narrow. I ignore it, because we aren't breaking any of the PDA rules, and keep walking.

"Miss Grey I will still be seeing you this afternoon to discuss your paper correct?" He asks as we pass him.

"Yep!" I say brightly at him and flash him a huge smile. The sex has put me in a good mood, and I feel extra flirty.

"Very well, have a good rest of your day." He smiles back, and Just as I pass him I see him wink at me. It happens so fast that I don't know if I am just imagining it, but I don't think I am.

"I think someone has an indecent crush." Alex whispers in my ear.

"I do not!" I exclaim as my face turns beat red.

He begins to laugh, and says, "I wasn't talking about you babe. I meant Mr. Blumm. He totally was staring at your ass just a second ago."

"Haha Alex very funny." I say sarcastically, but inside I'm doing a happy dance.

He pokes my side, but lets the subject drop. I know that Alex knows that I have a tiny crush on Cavin, but I think if he knew the true extent of it he would be a little bit disappointed.

My next period class is Spanish, and it's the one class I don't have with Alex. I despise Spanish, and the bitch who teaches it. So instead of doing my assignment for the day I spend time fixing my essay up so I can hand it to Mr. Blumm without being embarrassed of my somewhat sloppy rough draft.

"Miss Grey please will you tell me your name and what you like and dislike. En espanol por favor."

"Hola me llamo Phoebe. Me gusta jugar beisbol y tambien a bailar. No me gusta espanol y tambien no me gusta futbol."

"muy bueno phoebe, ¿por qué no te gusta el fútbol?"

"Porque es aburrido."

"Lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo."

"no hay necesidad, es mi opinion." I feel like smirking at her, because she honestly thought that I would not be able to hold my own. I had been speaking Spanish since I learned English pretty much. My father felt it was necessary that both my brother and I know a foreign language.

"muy bueno phoebe."

"Gracias." I say with a smile on my face, and she continues to ramble on about conjugating, and I laugh because she's doing it all wrong.

Finally the bell rings and I'm off to my last class of the day. It's an art class so it passes by quickly which is good because I'm anxious for my meeting with Mr. Blumm.

As soon as the bell dismissing us rings I kiss Alex and rush of to Cavin's classroom. Part of me wants to text Alex's theory about his indecent crush, and the other part is just anxious to be in his presence again. It's an overwhelming feeling, but one that I can't get enough of.

I knock on his closed classroom door, and his voice sounds from the other side.

"Come in please Phoebe."

Alright guys there you have it. The first chapter of an extended project that I will be working on. Hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short, I'm just testing the waters to see how you will like it. Also I hope that I did alright with that small part that was in Spanish. I did it mostly from memory, and it's been awhile since I took Spanish. If you want to know what they said let me know. It's not really important to the story line though. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I'm glad you guys liked the story thus far…and as long as I keep getting positive feedback I'll continue writing it. Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy.

Fifty shades and it's characters are the original work of E.L. James. I own nothing.

I slowly open Mr. Blumm's door and peak around to see if he's in there. I smile when I see him sitting at his desk running his fingers though his unkempt hair. He lets out a heavy sigh and glances up; seeing me in the doorway.

"Ah Phoebe, come in please, and close the door behind you. I don't want you to be disturbed." He says politely. I do as he asks me, and make my way over to where he's sitting, strutting my stuff just a bit.

"How was the rest of your day?" He asks me smiling that smile that always gets me sopping wet.

"It was good Mr. Blumm."

"Phoebe what did I tell you earlier? Please call me Cavin."  
"Oh right sorry Cavin." His name feels unfamiliar on my tongue, but not unpleasant, if fact I kind of like it, and I can only imagine how it would sound coming out of my mouth in the middle of an intense fuck session.  
"Phoebe? Did you hear anything I just said?" Cavin asks.

"Um, something about my paper?" I blush because I really hadn't been paying any attention to what he had said.

"You seem to lose focus a lot in my class." He says with a raised eyebrow.

Shit, so he has noticed. "Um yeah sorry, it must be because it's right before lunch or something. I'm not sure why exactly."

"Don't worry. I think I know why?" He says with a smirk on his face.

Holy crap on a cracker, is it really that obvious that I have a huge crush on him…play it cool Phoebs. "Oh really and what might that be?" I ask with a slightly flirty edge to my voice.

"I simply don't challenge you enough do I?" He smiles.

"Well either that or I'm just too smart for my own good." I say, batting my eyelashes.

"I think you may be right about that one." Cavin says shaking his head, and then changes the subject. "So what is it exactly that you need help with?"

"Well most of the stuff I can fix by myself it's just going to take time. But my big issue is my storyline just isn't progressing the way I want it to. In my head I see it going one way, but when I get it out on paper it just doesn't seem right."

"What exactly is it that doesn't seem right?"

"Well I have these two main characters. They're a couple and have been for a while. But the girl ends up meeting another guy that she gets to know and ends up falling for him. The big climax is supposed to be that she has to choose between the two of them, and it seems like I'm trying so hard to keep my two main characters together, but it just doesn't seem like that's what would happen if it was a real life situation."

"Well Phoebe, only you know your characters, but I would like to say that sometimes if a relationship doesn't seem logical then it isn't. Maybe your character isn't supposed to be with her current boyfriend, maybe she really should end up with this other guy."

I was starting to get the feeling that we weren't talking about my story anymore. We had been leaning into each other throughout of whole conversation, and we were entirely too close, it felt intimate, and that only added to my suspicion, so I decided to test it.

"But with how I've made them it's almost impossible for the girl and the other guy to be together."

"Anything is possible Phebs. It may not be right, but it is possible, even this." I was stunned silent by his casual use of my nickname. And when he said "this" did he mean my story or did he mean him and I? "Now why don't you think it's possible?"

"Well…they're in a position in which one is a higher up, and it's illegal for them to be together. Not to mention, she doesn't believe this man would want her anyway, he's too much of a gentleman to go against the rules, and all she wants to do is break them."

"That is a tricky one isn't it?" He muses. "But have you ever thought that maybe he's not a gentleman at all, maybe he wants it just as badly as she does, he's just too afraid of what might happen if he involved himself with a beautiful girl who he was by all means not allowed to have?" Cavin says softly leaning even closer to me so that there's only a few mere inches of empty space between us.

"It never crossed my mind." I say trying and failing to breathe normally.

"Perhaps that will give you something to think about tonight." Again he leans even closer, to the point that we're almost touching, and I practically begin to hyperventilate.

I want so badly to lean into him and touch my lips to his, but even now, when he's giving me all the signs that he wants it, I second guess myself.

"Phoebe, tell me the truth, was this conversation about you story, or was it about something that you've been experiencing lately?" I can feel his breath on my face, and I close my eyes. He smells wonderful, a mixture of mint, Beckham cologne, and something else that I can't place. It's a heady combination, and it does strange things to my…lady bits.

"I'm afraid to answer that question." I say, all breathy and turned on.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way baby." And with that he closes the gap between the two of us, and captures my lips with his.

I can't contain the moan that escapes me as he moves his mouth against mine. It's such a sensual experience. Alex never kisses me like this, so I react in the only way I know how, and kiss him back with all I have.

I feel his tongue slide across my lips asking for entrance, so I open them and press my tongue against his. We battle for a moment before he wins and his tongue explores my mouth. It's so hot, and I want so much more.

Finally he breaks away and leans his forehead against mine. We are both wearing ridiculous grins, and breathing hard.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that Phebs?"

I shake my head because I'm rendered speechless.

"Ever since you walked through that door on the first day of school. You gave me this smile that made me instantly hard, and ever since then you've only made me want you more by your intelligence and charm."

I smile, and finally find my voice. "I've wanted it for that long also Cavin. I've had the biggest crush on you this whole time. I'm surprised I ever get anything done in your class." I flush as I admit this, but he has been so honest with me it seems rude to not let him know how I'm feeling.

He smiles back at me, and I melt. I want to lean forward and kiss him again, but I'm not sure how he would react to that.

Now that the kiss is over I'm actually very confused on where we stand. Was that just a one-time thing? Are we going to make a habit of making out with each other whenever we're alone? Will it ever turn into anything more? As all the muscles down south tighten at once I realize I really do want Cavin in a bad way, but I know I could never follow through with it. At least not while he's my teacher, and I have a boyfriend.

And just like that I'm broken out of whatever spell Mr. Blumm has put on me and I'm thinking about Alex. Oh no! What have I just done to him? Of course he doesn't know, but how am I supposed to keep this from him?

"Phoebe, are you alright?"

"Yeah, what makes you think otherwise?" I ask him nervously.

"Well one minute you were here with me, and the next you were off in some distant place. What is it?" He asks as he tilts my head up so I'm looking into his eyes.

"It's Alex." I whisper guiltily.

"Your boyfriend?" He sound disappointed, but I can't help the fact that it's killing me that I've just cheated on him.

"Yeah, I mean we've been together for almost a year now. I do love him, but what I feel with you…it's something that I want very very much. I…I just don't know what to think." I sound whiny and scared, but honestly I am a little afraid.

"Hey, shhhh. It's alright, trust me I'm a little confused also. I have been trying so hard to keep you at arm's length, but I just couldn't anymore. I understand if you want to continue seeing your boyfriend, and want nothing more to do with me Phoebe, but I need to know that that's what you actually want. I know you are too good of a person to continue seeing me behind your boyfriends back, but don't just stay with him out of ease. If it's me you truly want Phoebe, then we'll find a way to make this work. Just let me know."

Holy cow. This is the last thing I expected coming into this classroom today. But in a way I'm glad it happened.

I open my mouth to respond to him, but he stops me before I can say anything.

"Phebs you don't have to make the decision right now. Think about it for a while that way you'll know for sure. I'll even stay away from you as much as possible and give you some distance to think. Just let me know either way."

I nod, and can't help but feel sorry that I have to leave him. I don't want him to give me distance, but I know that it's something that I need in order to sort everything out in my head.

"You're an extraordinary person Phoebe Grey, and I will respect whatever decision you make. But I would be lying if I said that I wouldn't be hurt if you didn't choose me."

"I'll let you know Cavin. And thank you, for everything." I say with a smile before I gather my things and go to leave the room.

"Oh Phoebe, one more thing that I'm sure you already know, but I just want to make clear."

I already know what he's going to tell me so I turn back and say. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone about what happened here…baby." I wink at him before I turn and walk out of him room. I can hear him chuckle as I close his classroom door.

I smile like a fool all the way out to my car. I can't believe what just happened in there, and I'm tempted to pinch myself to make sure it wasn't all just a dream. Although if it had been a dream then a whole lot more than a hot and heavy make out session would have been happening.

I run through the whole thing in my mind again. From when I walked in the door and his face lit up like I was freaking Santa on Christmas morning, to when he called me Phebs, to when he called me baby, and finally when he planted that kiss on me. All of it is making me dizzy and quite frankly turned on even more.

I know there is no way I will be able to act normal around Alex, but I can't not see him tonight. I'm torn, and have no clue what to do. Maybe I'll just play it off like I'm really stressed about our upcoming midterms, and say that I really do need to study. That way at least we won't have to talk. But I really need some relief right now, so maybe I'll just distract him with sex and then say that I really need to study. That sounds like a plan.

I feel beyond guilty that I've gone behind his back, but Cavin is right. I can't say anything to anyone about it, or he'll get in a lot of trouble, and I will too. So really the only thing I can do is a whole lot of nothing and figure out what it is that I want. Do I want to take the safe road and stay with Alex and tell Mr. Blumm that it's just not going to work out between us? Or do I want to take a chance and dump Alex for Cavin? Someone that is completely off limits, but also someone who has made me feel alive for the first time ever.

I wish I could talk to my mom about this. She always has the answers it seems, and I go to her for everything. It's kind of sad but she really is my best friend. But something tells me in this situation she wouldn't be so understanding, and Cavin would end up fired and in jail, or worse…depending on how you look at it…my father would kill him.

I sigh and shake my head trying to figure out what I'm going to do, and what I've gotten myself into.

Suddenly my phone blaring out Cher Lloyd's "Want U Back" brings me out of my inner thoughts.

I check the caller I.D. and it's Alex. Oh boy, here goes.

"Hello?" I answer trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hey babe. How did your appointment with Mr. Blumm go? Did you get everything figured out?"

I cringe at the stab of guilt that runs through me. I didn't realize the lying would have to start so soon.

"It was good for the most part. I figured some stuff out, but now I'm confused about some other stuff. I'll figure it out though." There that wasn't a total lie, I just didn't mention exactly what it was that I figured out or was confused about.

"I know you will because you're so smart. Anyway I have a confession to make. I didn't just call to ask you about your appointment…I have some bad news."

"Uh alright…" I say hesitantly. I wonder what that means.

"My sister is coming home for the weekend and I'm pretty much chained to the house until she leaves. My parents always insist that we have family time whenever she comes home because she's rarely here, so you're probably going to be without me for the next couple days."

I breathe out a silent sigh of relief and thank whatever it was that made Alex's older sister come home from New York where she is attending Julliard.

"That's okay babe, you have fun with your sister and I'll see you in a few days."

"Alright I love you." He says almost sadly, and I'm sad too. Whenever his sister comes home, Alex's parents yank him out of school for the few days that she's here so they can go to their lake house and have some quality family time.

"I love you too. Call me when you can."

"I will. Bye." He says, but doesn't hang up.

"Bye Alex." I smile, and press the end button on my blue tooth system, something my dad insisted on having put in when I started driving so I wasn't talking on my phone while behind the wheel.

I knew it was bad that I was grateful that I wasn't going to see Alex for the next few days, but I really needed to figure some stuff out, and that just wasn't going to be possible with him by my side all the time.

I pull into my driveway and see that Teddy's car is still here. I know he didn't hitch a ride with his girlfriend because she lives in Portland and wouldn't want to drive all the way to Seattle just to pick him up.

Part of me is gleeful that Teddy is home. He and I have been very close since we were kids, and when I feel like I can't talk to mom I turn to him, but I also know that he's going to want to know details, and that's just not going to be possible.

"Ted?" I call as I walk into the house and drop my keys on the table.

"In the game room." He calls.

I walk through the door to the room where we keep all our game consoles and all that other stuff to find him playing Call of Duty: Black Ops 2.

"I thought you were going over to your girlfriend's house."

"I was going to, but then she went all psycho bitch on me and accused me of cheating on her, so I told her until she got over whatever it is that was possessing her that I would just hang out at my place, and if she wanted to come see me she could drive here."

I laugh because she's always doing this. For some inexplicable reason she's constantly accusing him of cheating on her, when I haven't seen Ted look at another girl since he started dating her a year and a half ago.

"If I didn't love her so much I would break up with her. But even though she's ridiculously frustrating I can't find it in me to leave her Phe. She's the one I'm gonna marry one day."

I smile at him and say, "I wish my life were so simple."

"Something up between you and Alex?" He asks catching on to what I was saying.

"No we're fine, I'm just a little bit confused."

"About?" He pries.

"Well there's another guy. And before you ask I'm not naming any names yet, because there really isn't a whole lot to tell. But I do have feelings for this other guy, and I feel like if I truly was in love with Alex that I wouldn't be having feelings for anyone other than him."

"Well baby sister sometimes the person you think you love turns out to be the one who's preparing you for the one you truly love. Do you see things going anywhere with this mystery guy?" He asks.

"Yes, and no. It's such a complicated situation that it's hard to see anything going anywhere with him, but the thought of not being able to explore it…well let's just say it sucks." I sigh thinking of Mr. Blumm and how wrong it would be if we were to actually be together.

"Phe you're eighteen…how complicated could it be?" Ted laughs.

"If only you knew bro."

"So why don't you enlighten me?" He asks truly curious.

"Fine, but if I tell you this you cannot tell anyone, and if you even murmur a peep about it I will tell everyone that I know that you still sleep with your stuffed bunny…and I'll tell mom and dad what really happened to your brand new Range Rover when you were supposedly "studying" for your big test at the "library."" I tell him adding air quotes.

"Fine." He says, and I know he's good for his word. Ted would keep any secret I told him, unless he thought it was going to end up killing me, but as long as it isn't dangerous he will take it to the grave.

"The other guy is Mr. Blumm." I say quietly.

This makes him laugh out loud until he sees that I'm serious. "Oh come of Phebs! You can't be serious, you're thinking about leaving Alex to chase after your English teacher. You do know that's never going to happen right? There's no way Mr. Blumm would go after one of his students…trust me Alexis tried, and that's why I broke up with her."

I just stare at him, hoping he'll get that Cavin has already gone after me without me having to tell him in so many words.

"Wait…he wouldn't go after a student Phoebe…would he?" Ted asks skeptically.

"Well…" I say.

"He's already gone after you!?" Oh shit, he sounds angry, and I curse myself for even saying anything.

"Not like you think he has...it wasn't like that…" I stutter as Ted starts visibly fuming.

"Then what is it like Phoebe? He's a grown man taking advantage of one of his students! Of my little sister! Did he at least use protection."

"Woah there buckaroo! I told you it's not like that! We didn't have sex! We just kinda kissed a little…well a lot." I say hoping he'll calm down just a little, and thankfully he does.

"Still Phebs, he should be doing that with a student." He says as he sits down beside me again.

"You don't think I know this Ted? Why do you think I told you it was complicated? Because I know we shouldn't be doing it, but I want to so bad, and obviously he feels the same as I do, and that just complicates things further."

"Well how do you know this isn't some school girl crush. Maybe it's just a phase. I mean you've only spent half a semester with him, how well can you really know him?"

"I have four hours with him a day. I'm his aid for two of them. We spend two hours a day alone in his classroom just talking about anything and everything that strikes our fancy. I probably know him better than any other girl he's dated before does."

"How long has this been going on for?" Ted practically yells.

"Today is the first time we ever kissed or anything like that I promise." I say sincerely, but looking back I really am surprised at how blind I was to his flirtation.

"I don't like this Phoebe." Ted tells me.

"I didn't think you would, but I don't know who else to talk to about it. Obviously I can't tell mom because she would just freak out and probably transfer me to a different school, and dad would kill Cavin, or at the very lease have him thrown in jail or something.

"You're the only one that I feel like I can trust with this information, and the only one that can give me advice about it. I know it's wrong I've been wrestling with that idea since he kissed me, but I can't help how I feel about him." I realize that I'm begging him…for what I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just hoping that he'll tell me it's okay and that really it's not that bad, or maybe I'm just scared that he's going to tell mom and dad and I'm begging him not to. Either way I really do need someone to talk to about all this.

Teddy lets out a sigh before he says, "Alright, well obviously if you do develop some sort of relationship with Mr. Blumm you'll have to keep it quiet. Is that something you're willing to do? Lie, sneak around, and all that other stuff? Do you really think that you're capable of doing that to mom and dad, to your friends?"

I think about that, and I'm scared to answer because I know that I would be willing to do all that if it meant that Cavin and I could have a successful relationship. My feelings for him go deeper that I originally thought, and that terrifies me.

"Listen Phoebe I'm not going to say it's right or it's wrong, but I also know that if it were me and Leslie in this situation then I would be trying my hardest to do anything to be with her, so I can't really judge you if you have strong feeling for him, and want to continue seeing Mr. Blumm. But don't expect me to cover for you. The only thing I'm going to do is not tell mom and dad a thing. Other than that you're going to have to come up with some pretty good excuses as to why you aren't home."

"Thank you Alex. I would never ask you to cover for me, because I know that if I do follow through with this and mom and dad find out they're going to be pissed, and I wouldn't want you in the middle of that. In fact if they ask you if you knew deny it, because I don't want them blaming you. I just needed some outside perspective."

"I understand what you're saying Phoebe, because you're the one I come to whenever Leslie and I are having issues, but you obviously know this is a whole different situation, and there is no way I'm going to get myself involved. I love ya little sister, but sometimes you are just too much trouble for your own good." Ted says, and in that moment I'm so thankful that I have an awesome older brother.

"Do me a favor though Phebs. If you do decide to go with Mr. Blumm, at least have the decency to break it off with Alex first. He deserves more than you cheating on him with your English teacher."

I roll my eyes at him, slightly offended that he thinks I would cheat. "I'm not a cold hearted bitch Teddy. I'm just confused, and until I figure out what I'm going to do there will be no more of what happened today with Cavin."

"Alright, just be careful." He says, and goes back to his video game.

I slowly make my way up to my room reminiscing on today's events it started out so simply, and now I'm beyond confused. How am I supposed to choose between the guy that I love and have been with for almost a year now, and the guy that I've fallen for over time, and is completely sexy and beautiful inside and out, but also completely off limits. It's giving me a headache to think about.

Ignoring my giant pile of homework I have to do I plop myself down onto my bed, and attempt to get some sleep. Tomorrow I'm going to have to face Cavin, and I need to be on top of my game if I'm going to do that. "What a shit storm I've created for myself." I whisper to the darkness before I drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guys I do write these chapters ahead of time, so I try to get you pretty speedy updates for the most part. But I'm also living in an apartment complex that has no WiFi and the closest place that does have it is the coffee house here in town, and packing my baby all the way over there and sitting for any amount of time with her is nearly impossible because she gets so bored so fast. So mostly I'm just uploading these using the WiFi hotspot on my phone, and it take FOREVER if it even loads at all…which it never does! So please bear with me! Thanks for reading and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Fifty Shades of Grey and all its characters are the work of E.L. James. I don't own anything.

"Phoebe? Are you alright this morning?" Cavin asks me after 20 minutes of silence.

It's first period, which means I'm alone in a classroom with Cavin for two whole hours because I'm his student aid.

"Yeah, sorry I'm fine. Just a little sleepy." I say, slightly awkwardly.

"Maybe we need to wake you up a little bit then." Cavin whispers as he makes his way over to where I'm sitting.

My breathing hitches and instantly my panties flood. He sounds so hot when he uses that tone of voice. It's almost as if he's a hunter and I'm his prey, and I am captivated by him.

"Stand up Phoebe." He orders softly, running his fingers up and down my arm, raising goose bumps along the way.

I do as I'm told, and he grabs my hips and pulls me toward him.

"It's seems like you've done a good job of waking me up, and it seems I need to return the favor." He's grinding his erection into me slowly, creating wonderful friction.

Suddenly he spins me around and pushes me down onto the desk so I'm bent over it with my ass sticking straight up into the air. He slowly slides his fingers across my panties.

"It seems we have a naughty girl on our hands. Is someone hot for teacher?" He whispers into my ear feeling how soaked I am, and I moan listening to his dirty talk. "Should we punish you for such behavior?" He says, and his tone is that of a predator again.

He's running his hands along my backside, kneading it on occasion. I moan because it feels so good. Then suddenly, without warning, right as his hand leaves my backside and is about to come down on it again, the fire alarm goes off.

"Phoebe! Turn off that damn alarm!" Teddy's voice calls, and my eyes snap open!

Damn it! It was just a dream! And I wasn't even able to get off in it either! Now I'm left wanting, and there's nothing I can do about it.

I groan and smack my alarm clock, so it stops it's annoying beeping, and glare at it. Piece of shit…woke me up before the good part.

I lay in bed for a little bit longer trying to get back to sleep, hoping that my dream might pick up where it left off, but it's pointless. I decide to get up and take a shower…a cold shower.

"Well don't you just look like a big ball of sunshine." Teddy laughs, as I make my way into the kitchen.

"Shut up!" I snap. If it wasn't for him I might have actually gotten to the good part. Who knows maybe the sprinklers would have been activated by the alarm and come on and we would have fucked as we were being drenched by the water spraying down on us.

"Jeez what did I do to you?" He asked, obviously surprised by my tone.

"Nothing. Sorry." I mutter. "I guess I just woke up kind of cranky today."

"Does it have anything to do with what you told me last night?" He asks.

"Yes and no. Really it's not important. Sorry I snapped at you, I just have a lot on my plate right now what with midterms coming up, and all this shit between Cavin and I."

"I still can't believe that you're thinking about pursuing a relationship with your high school English teacher. He's how much older than you?"

"Only five years. And since when does age matter to you? I'm eighteen years old, no longer a minor, and I can date whoever the hell I want to, and honestly if he was forty and I thought he was the one I wouldn't hesitate to go after him." I'm so angry at Teddy for playing the age card.

"Chill out Phoebe. I'm just saying, you know how Mom and Dad are going to react to this if and when they find out."

I flinch because I know exactly how they will react and it's not pretty, for anyone involved. And that's the tricky part-going against their trust just to be with a guy. I still wasn't sure that I was even going to pursue a relationship with Cavin, but if I did I would have to keep it a secret from Mom and Dad at least until graduation, and probably far beyond that.

"Well if I do decide to go after him, I'll just have to wait to tell Mom and Dad." I say after a long silence.

"Are you sure that's something you're comfortable with?"

"Of course not Teddy, but I also don't want to see the chance for true love slip out of my hands." I say.

"You really think that this guy is your one true love?" Teddy asks skeptically.

"I don't know!" I snap. "I haven't really got the chance to explore the possibility now have I?"

"Look I know you're stressed out about all this, but seriously don't take it out on me. I didn't do anything to you. In fact you should be really thankful that I haven't beat the shit out of this guy for having a relationship with his student who also happens to be my little sister, or worse told Mom and Dad about it."

He is right, he really has been cool about all of this, and it makes me feel bad for getting angry at him. "Alright I'm sorry, and I know I'm asking you to do a lot for me by keeping this from Mom and Dad. I just have to figure out a few things before I tell anyone, but I promise Mom and Dad will know, and I'll be the one to tell them. I just need some time."  
"Alright, but like I said last night, don't expect me to lie for you. If you want to go out with this guy and need to sneak around Mom and Dad, you're going to have to sneak around me also, because if I know what you're really doing, and Mom and Dad ask me I will tell them. You may be comfortable lying to them, but I'm not."

"I'm going to head to school. I have all first period with Cavin, and I'm more confused than ever now."

"See you Phebs. I hope you make the right decision here, and only you will know what that is."

I nod, and make my way out the door. I'm really not ready to face Cavin just yet, but I know it's inevitable, and to make it worse I won't have Alex here either to remind me of the difference between right and wrong.

When I walk into Cavin's classroom he isn't there, so I quickly make my way to the desk that I always sit at and take out my homework from the night before, and stick my headphones in my ear and turn my IPod on full blast. I know Cavin won't have an issue with it because he always lets me finish up my homework and listen to music. I just hope that he doesn't try to talk to me about anything that happened yesterday.

I sit for a while and plug away at my Calculus homework. I can't believe that I put it all off last night. It's very obvious that I'm letting Cavin affect me way too much.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the classroom door open, and my heart starts to pound. I quickly glance up to see that it's not Cavin standing in the doorway, but our usual sub Mrs. Crenshaw. I breathe a sigh of relief, while my heart simultaneously sinks into the pit of my stomach.

"Ah Phoebe thank goodness you're here! Mr. Blumm forgot to leave the keys to his desk and it seems you're the only one who has a spare set." She says obviously relieved.

"Oh, yeah no problem Mrs. Crenshaw let me get that for you." I say and take the keys out of my backpack. Cavin doesn't usually take his keys home with him, so I'm confused as to why he did last night.

"Go ahead and read the notes he left for me Phoebe. I have to go back to the office and let them know that you're here."

I nod, and she leaves the classroom again. I open his top drawer only to find a folded piece of paper addressed to me. I open it slowly, knowing this is why Cavin made sure I was the only one who had the keys. He only wanted me to find this.

Phoebe,

I realized yesterday after you left that I had probably given you quite a bit to process. I know that I myself have much to think about. From the time you stepped into my classroom it became painfully clear to me that there was no way I would be able to hide how I felt for you for very long, and I'm truly surprised that I made it this far without saying anything to you.

Yesterday I told you that I would give you space and this is my way of doing that. Please don't think that I am trying to avoid you in any way. In fact staying away from you is going to be the hardest thing that I could possibly do. I feel like an adolescent boy who is forced to stay home sick when he really wants to see the girl he has a crush on, and in some ways I am that boy, but I'm also man enough to know that we both have to think about where we stand, what we want, and how we want to approach this, if at all.

I wasn't lying yesterday when I said that I would be disappointed if you didn't choose me. I know that you are the only one who can make this decision, and I promise you that if you do decide that I am the one you want I will do anything in my power to make sure that we have a fighting chance. Even if it means waiting until the end of the school year when you have graduated and are no longer my student. Think it through while I'm gone. I will be back on Monday, please don't feel as though you need to give me an answer then though. I just thought it would be nice to give you some room. Have a good rest of your week Phebs and try not to miss me too much. ;)

Yours,

Cavin

I smile at his letter, and can't help but think about how lucky I am that Cavin is so understanding of my reluctance to immediately enter into a relationship with him. I really do appreciate that he has given me time to think about this without having to be around him too much.

On the other hand I know I'm going to miss him; probably too much, but I don't want to dwell on that for very long.

I make my way back to my desk where my music is still on full blast, and return to my homework. It's going to be a very long day without Cavin or Alex here to distract me.

Thinking of Alex makes me feel guilty because I haven't been thinking about him very much since last night with Mr. Blumm. I decide to text him, because I do love him, and I want him to know that. _Hey baby just thinking about you. I'm going to miss you today. Love you lots, and I can't wait to see you again,_ I quickly type out and send.

It hurts to know that I betrayed Alex's loyalty and trust. I know I'm not that type of person and there is no way that I will continue my relationship with Cavin while I'm still with Alex.

My phone vibrates, signaling that I got another message. _Love you too, busy, talk to you later. _I glare at my phone as if it was the reason his text came across so short. It's always like this when his sister comes to town. He barely ever talks to me, and when he does find time to text me it always seems like he's annoyed with me.

I let out a heavy sigh and turn back to my homework. By the middle of the period I've finished all my homework assignments from the previous nights, and finished an extra credit essay for my Film as Literature class on the differences between the Novel "Of Mice and Men" and it's film adaptation.

"Phoebe?" Mrs. Crenshaw asked after a few moments silence.

I look up in response, and remove one of my ear buds.

"If you've finished with whatever it was that you were working on and Mr. Blumm doesn't have anything that he was having you work on then you are free to go until next period. Cavin…I mean Mr. Blumm didn't give me any notes on what to have you do, and it seems he got everything else completed before he left. Why don't I write you a pass, and you can go ahead and go get yourself a coffee or something. There's no sense in you being here twiddling your thumbs."

"Thanks Mrs. Crenshaw. That would be awesome." I smile because I know exactly what I'm going to do.

Once I'm in the parking lot I dial Alex's number and make my way to the car. It rings a few times, and on the third rings cuts off and goes to voicemail. He ignored my call. I hear his greeting telling me to leave him a message, and then the beep.

"Hey babe it's just me. Mr. Blumm is out today, and Mrs. Crenshaw let me leave for the last hour. I was hoping that your parents might let you drag yourself away from your sister and the family activities to hang out with me for a little. Anyway I guess I'll just stop by and take the risk of having to face your mom's wrath. It will be worth it if we can have some alone time. Love you. See you soon." I hang my phone up and hop into my car and head over to Alex's house.

As I pull up to his driveway I notice there's a shiny red convertible in the driveway. Looks like Alex's parents got Kristy a new car for getting into Julliard.

I'm about to get out when I see the front door open, and out of it comes Alex. I smile because he's wearing the biggest smile of his own, and I think it's because he must have gotten my message and snuck away to come out and meet me.

Then I realize what it really is. Coming out the door after him, with her fingers twined through his, is a tall leggy blonde who definitely is not his petite brunette sister. Alex hasn't even noticed that I'm there.

They make their way to his truck, but don't get much further than that as Alex pushes blondie up against the driver's side door of his truck and starts making out with her. They're obviously very focused on what they're doing because they still haven't noticed I'm there.

They break away from each other so she can say something to him, and then turn and run back toward the house; Alex smacking blondies ass as she walks in the door. He then pauses and turns around staring straight at me.

It's almost comical how wide his eyes go when he realizes that I've seen everything that just happened, and I can literally see his Adam's apple bob as he swallows. He opens his mouth as if he's about to say something, but then closes it stupidly.

I've seen enough, and at this point I'm not even sad, just angry, and upset that I fell for his lie for so long. So instead of getting out of the car and causing a big scene that wouldn't change a thing I roll down my passenger side window, yell out "Hope she was worth it." And drive away.

I stop at the nearest pay phone, thankful that we still have a few hanging around, and even more thankful that it has a phonebook attached. Quickly I scan through the yellow book until I find the name I'm searching for, and dial the phone number.

He picks up on the first ring, and his voice is a balm to my anger. "Cavin Blumm." He says formally. I note that the song "Cowboys and Angels" is playing in the background, and I'm not surprised one bit that he's a country music fan.

"Cavin it's Phoebe. Can I come see you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "Fifty Shades of Grey" and all characters affiliated with it are the original work of E.L. James. I own nothing.

There's a stunned silence on the other end, and I'm afraid that I may have made a big mistake by calling him. Maybe he changed his mind about the whole situation after he had wrote the note.

"Phebs? What's wrong? Are you alright?" He eventually asks. Concern coloring his tone and it almost makes me cry.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just really want to see you."

"Phoebe I can tell from your voice that something is wrong. Tell me, what is it?" Cavin says.

"I just found out that my boyfriend is cheating on me…" I say quietly into the phone, and that's when the pain lances through my chest. How could Alex do this to me? How did I fall for it for so long?

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry." Cavin says, truly sympathetic.

"I just need to get away for today. I know it's a bitchy thing for me to do. But I need somewhere that doesn't remind me of him. Someone to take my mind off it all." I don't want him to think that he's just a rebound, but I really did need something to take my mind off of Alex.

"Of course. Come over. We can maybe watch some movies, and just hang out. We don't have to do anything."

I smile because he sounds so normal, so much like a teenager, and it makes me realize how young he really is. Usually he acts mature beyond his years, so it's a nice reminder of who he truly is.

"That sounds perfect." I quickly jot down his address, and head over there.

I pull up to his house and can't help but smile. It's not a huge place, only one story, but it looks comfy like a home should. He opens his door as I'm walking up the steps and I can't help but marvel over how beautiful he is.

He's dressed casually in a pair of jeans, and a crew neck black tee shirt. His feet are bare, and I can see the very edge of a tattoo peeking out from the sleeve of his shirt. It almost looks like a wing, but I can't be sure.

I walk quickly inside, so no one really sees one of his students going into his house, and once the door is closed he immediately opens his arms for me. It's such a sweet gesture that I immediately launch myself into them.

I don't realize I'm crying until he strokes my hair softly and whispers, "Shh it's alright. He's an idiot. You are so beautiful Phebs, don't let him affect you like this." His words make me cry harder because I've never had someone be so sweet to me.

We stay like this for a while before I pull away and look at him. He is smiling down at me, his eyes shining with adoration.

"Hello beautiful." He says quietly before wiping a stray tear off my face and kissing my forehead lightly.

"Hi." I say shyly, after all I have just cried on my English teachers shoulder, while he told me I was beautiful. Not that I didn't enjoy it, but it is a weird transition going from a strictly student/teacher relationship, to…whatever it was we had now in a matter of a day or so.

"So are you still in the mood for movies. I don't really have much. If you want we can get something on Pay per View."

"I'm sure whatever you have is fine Cavin. Really I just wanted to get away for a little bit, and I really wanted to see you."

"Trust me, I have felt the exact same since you walked out of the classroom yesterday. I've missed you." He admits softly.

I smile back at him, and he pulls me into the living room. I sit on the couch while he puts some DVD into the player, and then joins me back on the sofa.

"I really hope you like action movies because that's really all I have."

"Hmm it's fine really Cavin." I let out a contented sigh as he wraps his arm around me and I cuddle into his side. It's amazing how naturally our relationship has progressed. It took me forever to get to this point with Alex. And here I am now, the day after finding out the feelings I had for Cavin were mutual, and I'm cuddled up to him, more than comfortable in his home watching a movie with him.

"Just out of curiosity…why are you not at school right now? I'm not complaining, but I don't think you've ever skipped a day in your life have you?"

"Well I did go to school, but you didn't leave me anything to do, and I got my homework done, so Mrs. Crenshaw let me out for the last hour of first period. I'm sure she's going to be shocked when I'm not in fourth period, but I don't think I could handle school right now."

Cavin nods, accepting my explanation without lecturing me about the importance of going to school. In fact he seems genuinely pleased that I'm here, and completely at ease.

"Aren't you worried at all?" I ask him after a few minutes into a movie that I don't recognize.

"About what?"

"My being here?" Surely he had to be a little concerned that someone would find out about the two of us.

"Phebs, I don't know anyone around here. I'm a very private person. I only make relationships with people I know I can trust. No one is going to recognize you as my student, at least not while we're here. Besides you're being here could be easily explained away as a tutoring session."

"So that must mean you trust me?"

"More than anything." He says, staring down at me, his eyes shining with sincerity. And in that moment, when our eyes connect, I feel an electric current run through me, and it's an instant turn on.

I can tell he feels it also because his eyes visibly darken, and he can't pull his gaze away from mine.

"Is it awful of me to be thankful that your douchebag ex-boyfriend cheated on you?" He says leaning down, so his face comes closer to mine.

"No because I am also. It saved me the trouble of finding an excuse to break up with him."

"So you were going to choose me?" He asks, pausing his descent toward my lips.

"I can't believe that was ever even a question." I whisper, because in all honesty it wasn't. I had gotten to know this man over the past two trimesters that I had spent being his teacher's aid. We had spent countless hours talking about everything, and nothing. And in that time I had fallen irrevocably in love with him. For a split second I see a grin split his lovely face, and then his lips are on mine.

I moan as the same current I had felt earlier when ours eyes met grows stronger and spreads outwards from our connected lips. Slowly he leans backward, so I'm lying on the couch and he's hovering over me, his body coving mine.

"Fuck Phoebe you're so beautiful." He whispers against my lips before he finds them greedily again.

I knot my fingers in his hair and hold him as close to me as I possibly can. I'm all sensation as I slowly begin to grind myself up into him. He moans into my mouth and returns my favor.

Slowly his hand travels up my back raking my shirt up along the way. He pauses at the clasp of my bra, silently asking if it's alright. I nod my head without breaking our kiss. Deftly he undoes the clasp and pulls the straps off my shoulders, down my arms, and eventually throws my bra to the floor.

My nipples are hard, and hypersensitive as they brush freely against the material of my shirt. I can't believe that I'm here, doing this, with Cavin, but there's nothing I want more.

"Are you sure this is alright?" He asks running his hands up and down my now bare back. Kissing my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, my eyelids, my lips, everywhere.

"It's more than alright Cavin, this is amazing." I say all breathy, and turned on. "I have wanted this since I first laid eyes on you." I admit, almost shyly, but given the fact that I'm practically half naked lying underneath him I don't have much room for being timid.

"Me too." He whispers, as my shirt joins my bra. I smile at the expression on his face as he uncovers my chest. He's like a kid in a candy store.

"Beautiful." He whispers, almost reverently, and softly he begins to kneed my breasts.

I arch my back, pushing my boobs further into his hands, and moan as I begin to feel a quickening in my stomach. I didn't even know I was capable of getting off just through someone touching my breasts.

"Mmm Cavin if you keep doing that, this will be over before it can even begin." I breathe out.

"I bet no one has been able to do this to you yet. Have they Phoebe?"

"No." I moan, as he tweaks my nipple. Fuck it feels so good.

"That's because you've been with boys, when you deserve a man."

All I can do is moan. He's so beyond sexy, and all I want is him. Alex is all but forgotten. Cavin is right. I need a man to please me.

"So tell me Phoebe, are you going to cum?" He whispers softly in my ear, and that in itself is enough to make me let go. I moan loudly, and bury my face into his shoulder. Jesus it feels so fucking good!

"That's right baby. See how good I can make you feel?"

Oh fuck that's so hot. How the hell could he possibly know how much I love it when a guy talks dirty?

As all the aftershocks of my orgasm leave my body I raise my head up, and my eyes meet his. He's smiling widely, and looks rather self-satisfied.

"You are so beautiful baby." He whispers, and gently kisses my lips.

I can't believe what has just happened, or how lucky I am. The guy of my dreams just made me have one of the most intense orgasms of my life, and we didn't even have sex.

When he pulls away he turns us so that we are spooning on the couch. He pulls a blanket over the both of us, and pulls me even closer to him, nuzzling my neck in the process. I'm more comfortable now than I think I've ever been in my life.

The movie finishes soon after we have, and Cavin turns it on another one. I smile at him when I realize what move it is. "The Notebook?" I ask.

"Though I'm not a huge fan of Nicholas Sparks, I do enjoy this movie, and the story as well."

I smile back at him knowing that he's turned it to this solely for my enjoyment, and I'm so happy that he has. Alex would constantly watch shoot-em-up movies, and never even bother to ask me what I wanted to watch. I really can't even believe how much of a gentleman Cavin is, and if things go my way, he'll be all mine.

I'm warm and comfortable in Cavin's arms, and soon I find myself drifting off to sleep. I try to fight it because I don't want to risk losing any precious time I have with Cavin, but it's impossible, so I finally give in, and let my eyes close to the most amazing feeling; Cavin's lips brushing lightly against my ear, and his voice whispering "Sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up."

An hour and a half later I wake up to my phone ringing. I check the caller I.D. assuming it will be Alex, but am surprised to see the word MOM pop up on the screen.

I debate for a second answering because I really should be in school, and she knows I never answer my cell phone during school hours, except lunch, which it isn't even close to yet. But I also know the school has probably called my parents and told them that I didn't make it to second period.

"Hello?" I answer timidly, hoping I'm not about to be read the riot act.

"Phebs? Thank GOD you are alright! We got a call from the school saying you didn't show up today. What's going on?" At least she doesn't sound too mad.

"Nothing Mom, Alex and I broke up, and I just didn't feel like I could handle school on top of that." It's partially true.

"Oh honey what happened?" My mother asks in a sympathetic tone, and I know I'm forgiven for playing hooky.

"I don't really feel like talking about it over the phone. I'll fill you in when you get home though alright."

"Well sweetie, that's another reason I was calling. Your father and I have decided to stay in Portland for another night, but if you need us to come home I think I can talk Daddy into leaving."

"Oh don't even worry about it mom. I'm not that upset about it really, mostly just angry. You guys stay have fun, and I'll tell you tomorrow when you get home."

"Are you sure?" She asks using that maternal tone.

"Positive mom. I love you, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." I say.

"Alright. I'll tell you what. We'll leave here early tomorrow morning, and when your father and I get home you and I will go out with Aunt Mia, and do some retail therapy alright? It is Friday tomorrow after all. You won't be missing much will you?"

"Nope, not at all, that sounds awesome mom." I say smiling into the phone. My mom is awesome.

"Alright baby. I love you. Hang in there."

"Love you too mom." I say then hang up my phone with a smile. Between Cavin, and my mom and crazy Aunt Mia, I really will be over Alex in the blink of an eye.

"Your parents are out of town?" Cavin, who was completely silent through my phone conversation, asks.

"Yeah, her and my dad had some benefit dinner to go to in Portland last night, they were supposed to be home today, but they decided to stay an extra night."

"Hmm that's good news for us." He says, and I can feel his smile on the back of my neck.

"It buys us a few more hours at least." I say, smiling as well.

"You know, you could stay here tonight if you wanted to." He says almost shyly. My stomach fills with butterflies at the thought. Spending the night with Cavin? Sounds like a dream come true!

"Are you sure you're alright with that?" I ask, because I almost feel like we may be pushing our luck.

"Will your brother get too suspicious?" He asks.

Just thinking about Teddy makes my stomach drop. I forgot about telling him, and now I felt like I had done something terribly wrong.

"What is it?" Cavin asks softly.

"Well…Teddy…he um…he kinda knows…a-about us." I stutter out, hoping Cavin won't be too angry with me.

"What's he going to do?" He asks quietly, and I can tell he's a little bit scared.

"Nothing!" I insist vehemently. "He said he will not tell anyone about us, but that if he knows that I'm with you, and my parents ask him, or anything like that, then he'll tell them straight up. He isn't comfortable lying to my parents, and I wouldn't expect him to, so I'll just have to make up excuses for them all."

"Are you sure you're comfortable lying to them?" He asks.

"I don't like it, but I believe that if we have the chance to be together it will all be worth it in the end."

"As long as you're sure Phoebe. I don't want to be the reason that you don't speak with your parents. I don't want to cause any family dissention."

"Don't worry about it Cavin. My parents always claim they want what's best for me. If that's true, then they will have absolutely no issue with you."

He just smiles back at me, and leans down to kiss me again. This time it's just short, and sweet, but it's amazing.

"Alright baby. If you're sure." He finally says. Hugging me closer to him.

"Positive." I whisper, knowing that I would choose him a thousand and one times, no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All of the original storyline and characters belong to E.L. James. No copyright infringement intended.

Alright guys, I know that I'm dropping the ball when it comes to updating, but really I will try to get chapters up as quick as possible. It shouldn't be hard considering my hours at work have been cut back to almost nonexistence. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

"So what are you thinking about tonight?" Cavin asks me after a few minutes of comfortable silence in which I had almost drifted off to sleep.

I realize that I'm still topless, but it doesn't faze me. Cavin isn't trying to take advantage of that fact, and it feels good knowing that not all guys are the same.

"Of course I would love to stay with you Cavin! I just have to let my brother know that I won't be coming home tonight."

"Alright, what are you going to tell him?"

"Well my parents have a second home in Seattle, I'll just say that I'm gonna stay there for the night with a friend. He won't ask too many questions. Something tells me he really doesn't want to know." Teddy will cover for me at least that much.

"Alright, well you make the call. Do you want me to order something for us to eat? Maybe some takeout?" Cavin asks, looking a little bit confused.

"Sure. I'll just have an order of General Tso's chicken and some shrimp fried rice please." I say with a smile. Thinking how adorable he is.

"Alright, I'll step out and let you talk to your bother."

Once Cavin has left the room I throw back on my bra and shirt and dial Ted's number. I almost hope that it goes to voicemail so that I don't have to lie directly to his face, but no such luck comes my way.

"Hey Phebs!" He answers on the second ring.

"Yeah, hey." I respond lamely.

"What's going on? I thought you had school today." He says. Then away from the phone, "No babe it's my sister."

"Oh are you with Les?" I ask, I didn't realize he went to see her. This might be easier than I thought.

"Yeah, she came and…" He was cut off by his girlfriend saying "Give me the phone I wanna talk to my gonna be sisters-in-law!" I smile because even though Leslie can be a little bit over-dramatic sometimes, she really is a sweet girl, and I couldn't think of anyone better to be dating my brother.

"Hey Phoebe!" She exclaims happily. She must have gotten over whatever it was that was bugging her yesterday. "It's been forever since we talked last."

I laugh and say, "I know, you never visit anymore!"

"Well I have been really busy with school and work, but I'll come up soon! I promise! Or better yet why don't you and Alex come down here for the night. We can all go out on the town! Have some dinner, or go out dancing!"

"Well Les that's part of the reason I called Ted." I say.

"Uh oh, trouble on the boyfriend front? Hold on let me put you on speaker so you can tell Ted too."

"What's up Phebs?" Teddy asks, I can hear the concern in his voice.

"Um Alex and I broke up." I say, and I can hear the sadness in my own voice. I don't want to feel sad about it, but I can't help it, I was with the guy for so long, and he betrayed me.

"Oh why is that?" He asks pointedly, which makes me a little bit angry. I tell myself there's no way he could know that I had caught Alex cheating on me, and that I just need to explain myself.

"Well he made it a very easy decision when I saw his lips all over one very leggy blonde when I went over to his house today to visit him." I hear Leslie gasp.

"Oh shit Phebs! I'm sorry!" He says sounding truly contrite.

"Don't even worry about it; I'm just angry that I fell for it for so long."

"Oh honey don't feel bad. He had us all fooled. There's no way you could have seen that coming." Leslie told me, trying to console me. It was a little bit comical that I was the one being cheated on, something that she was so afraid was going to happen to her.

"Seriously Phoebe, no one would have guessed that. The little fucker was pretty good at being sneaky. Do you want me to come home, if you don't want to be alone tonight then Les and I can head back to Seattle and we can stay in and watch movies or something." Teddy says, and it's touching how much he wants to take care of me that I almost say yes just so I can spend some quality time with my brother, and the woman who is bound to be my sisters-in-law one day.

Just as that thought runs through my head I feel Cavin's strong arms wrap around me and his lips planting soft, silent kisses on my neck. I almost moan because it feels so good, but hold myself back.

"No you two have fun! I think I'm gonna go out with some friends, have some fun, and take my mind off of it. Really I'm not even that upset, you don't have to worry about me going all postal or anything like that." I feel Cavin smile as he kisses me.

"Alright, well if you're sure then we'll let you have your fun for the night, but if you need us to come home then we'll head out whenever alright? You do know that mom and dad aren't going to be home right?" He asks.

"Yeah, mom called. She doesn't know the specifics of what happened just that Alex and I broke up. She and dad are going to head home early tomorrow and she, Aunt Mia, and I are going to go shopping. I'm gonna tell her then what happened, so don't say anything to her alright?"

"Okay Phebs, well then we're going to let you go. Have fun tonight, and try to stay out of trouble."

"Always do! Bye Ted." I say, and once I hang up the phone I spin around to face Cavin and wrap my arms around his neck.

"So does he suspect anything?" He asks me, touching his forehead to mine.

"Nope, he's actually in Portland also with his girlfriend."

"Looks like luck is on our side after all." He whispers. Then lightly touches his lips to mine.

"So the Chinese should be here shortly, what do you want to do in the meantime?" He asks. It's only lunchtime and we have a whole day together stretched out in front of us.

"You know I'm not really sure." I finally say after a few moments of thinking. I've never been in a situation quite like this one before.

"How about we just hang out? That sounds like the most fun. Unless you want to go out somewhere?" Cavin says uncertainly.

"How about we save that for the next time we're together. Hanging out sounds like a lot of fun."

He just smiles and pulls me back to the couch, wrapping his arm around me in the process. I throw my legs over his lap, so we're comfortably cuddled up once more.

"So tell me something about yourself that I don't know." He sounds like a kid in a candy store, and again I'm reminded of just how young he is.

"I can't sleep unless I'm cuddled up to something. If I'm alone in my bed I have to be hugging a pillow, or I just can't fall asleep." I say, blushing.

"Lucky pillow." Cavin mutters as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"What about you?" I ask him, smiling at the feeling.

"I've wrote my own book before."

"What!? How did this not come up in class at all?" I ask, truly shocked.

"Well, it wasn't really on a subject I had a lot of knowledge in, and I was afraid that it wasn't all that great, so I don't really tell anyone about it, just close friends, and family. None of my ex's even know about it."

"Oh Cavin I'm sure it's wonderful. I've seen some of your writing pieces, they are all amazing."

"Well those are the ones that I feel most confident with. My book I had to do a lot of research on in before I could actually complete it."

"I would like to read it one day." I whisper hopefully. Cavin really was an amazing writer. If he wasn't so passionate about teaching he could probably make a living out of being an author.

"Maybe one day." He says shyly.

"You know my mom works in publishing. I could give it to her to look at, see if it's something she would be interested in.

He just smiles at me, but it's obvious that's not something he's comfortable doing.

"Fine, but I can't make any promises that if I read it and I like it that I wont give my mom a little preview of it."

I lay my head on his shoulder, and he leans his head into mine. I can't believe that this is actually happening. I have wanted this for as long as I've known him, and here we are, the picture of a perfect couple. Though I'm not sure if that's what we really are, I definitely like the sound of it, and how it feels.

We talk for a little bit longer until our food arrives. I don't realize how hungry I am until I take my first bite of rice. It's so good that I devour half the container, and then finish my chicken.

Cavin begins laughing as I let out a contented sigh. He's looking at me in amazement.

"What?" I ask smiling at him.

"Nothing! It's just a relief to know that you're not one of those girls that only eats a little bit in order to impress the guy that she likes, as if he's going to care if she eats until she's full."

"Oh no I love food." I say laughing as well.

"Believe me that's more sexy than a girl who only eats an almond a day."

After we finish lunch we open our fortune cookies together. I don't actually like the cookies themselves, but I do love the little uplifting words on the scraps of paper inside.

"All the effort you are making will ultimately pay off." I read aloud, and smile at the words. I think of all the effort I have been putting into school to get into the right college, the effort I have been extending in softball, hoping to get a scholarship, and most of all and most recently, the effort I have been putting in to make this crazy relationship between Cavin and I work.

"That's a good one, but I think mine is better." He says with a smile before reading, "An agreeable romance might soon come your way."

"Hmm maybe if we combine ours it's a sign that good things are going to come to us." I say smiling at the thought.  
"Baby, I have you here, in my arms, with no one else around to bother us. I would say good things have already come my way."

My heart flutters at his words. How can it be that I have wound up with one of the most amazing guys ever?

Together we eat our cookies, and bask in the warm feeling that comes along with being with each other.

When I start noticing the sky darkening I decided that I should probably go grab a few things from my house if I'm going to stay with Cavin.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asks as I kiss him by his front door.

"That probably won't be such a good idea. I'll be back as soon as possible though." I say, giving him one last, long, lingering kiss, before I run out to my car and drive back to my home.

When I get there I notice Alex's truck parked out front, and I roll my eyes. He must know there is nothing he can do or say to fix what he's done, and I'm in a hurry. The only thing he's doing by being here is irritating me more.

"What do you want Alex?" I ask as I walk up my porch to see him sitting there waiting for me.

"Jeez Phebs where have you been? I've been waiting for you for hours!" Alex exclaims as if I had done something terribly wrong.

"It's none of your fucking business!" I spit back, angry that he would even show his face here in the first place. "In case you didn't get it earlier today when I drove away from your sorry ass, you and I are _over_." I put as much venom behind my words as possible.

"Just let me explain baby." He pleads.

"One: there is absolutely nothing you can say to make up for what I saw. Nothing that is going to make me believe that you're not a cheating ass hole! Two: I'm not your baby. I'm nothing to you anymore, other than the one person you think of when you're feeling sorry for yourself, and wondering why you ever messed up this relationship so horribly. Three: If you don't get the fuck off my property in the next five minutes I will call the police.

"You have _nothing _to say that I want to hear. And I sure as hell don't have anything more to say to you. Other than you're a lying asshole and I never, and make no mistake I do mean NEVER want to hear from you again. Leave NOW." I yell, when he only stands there looking dumbfounded.

"Whatever, she was a better fuck anyway." He says, I'm sure trying to regain some of his manhood.

"Yep, and I'm sure you are going to enjoy whatever disease it was she has given you also. Have a great life Alex."

It's clear he has no response so he just gets in his truck and peels out. And I can't help but think how much he's overcompensating.

I quickly gather the things I will need making sure to brush my teeth and hair before I head back over. I even go as far as spraying on some perfume, and touching up my make up a little bit.

When I get back to Cavin's house I decide to just let myself in, marveling again at how comfortable we've become in such a short period of time.

Immediately a medley of delicious aromas hit my nose. I can hear Cavin in the kitchen, and it's obvious something is sautéing on the stove.

"Phebs?" He asks as he pokes his head around a wall to see me standing there sniffing appreciatively at the air.

"Hey." I say smiling at him. Part of me just wants to run to him and wrap myself around him. The other part wants to stand here and stare at him forever. I can't believe it, but in the short time I was gone I missed him.

"I hope you like fajitas because that's really one of the only things I know how to make."

"That sounds delicious!" I say as I make my way over to him. I see that he's wearing one of those ridiculous aprons that has the bikini clad woman's body on the front, and he neck comes up to make it look like it's really your own body. I laugh at how ridiculous he looks.

He wraps his arms around me when I reach him and says, "What you don't like my cooking attire?"

"Oh no! It's awesome, and you pull it off very well. Very manly." I laugh as he plants a soft kiss on my lips, and I can tell he missed me also.

"I thought the same thing when I bought it. It really makes my eyes pop doesn't it?" He asked posing ridiculously, causing me to laugh out loud once again.

"Do you want some help with dinner?" I ask when I catch my breath.

"No way baby. You just relax and I'll bring it out to you. You don't mind eating on the couch do you? My table is filled with papers that I have to go over."

"Not at all." I smile and stand up on my tippy toes to kiss him once more, and then I go plant myself in front of the T.V. turning it to some ridiculous sitcom that I care nothing about, and listen to Cavin cook.

It's not long after that, that he brings us out a huge platter of delicious smelling steak, peppers, and onions. Along with a smaller plate of corn tortillas.

"This looks amazing!" I say before digging in appreciatively. Cavin really is a very good cook, and I eat almost half of what's in front of us before I'm satisfied.

We decide to do dishes together, and I smile at how domestic the task feels. I can just picture us a few years down the road doing this same thing. Perhaps after making a meal we learned to cook at one of the many cooking classes in Seattle. Or maybe we won't be in Seattle at all, maybe we'll be raising our kids in some small town in Oregon, away from all the crime and corruption of a big city.

The idea of spending my life with Cavin makes me smile, but I'm also afraid that he's going to be able to read what I'm thinking in my smile, and it'll scare him off how fast my feelings are progressing.

"So what should we do now? Do you just want to head to bed, or did you want to watch another movie? I think I may be able to scrap up a few dollars to order something on pay-per-view.

As he says 'go to bed,' that's suddenly all I want to do. I don't know if anything between us is going to happen just yet, but I can feel a sudden sexual tension in the air between us that I haven't felt before.

"I'm thinking bed." I whisper huskily.

He raises his eye brow at me, swallows and then nods slowly. It's obvious we're both thinking the same thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All original characters and storylines are property of E.L. James. No copyright infringement intended.

Alright guys if this chapter is riddled with mistakes I'm sorry. I'm trying to fight my ten month old daughter off as I type. She's going through a defiant stage and doesn't wanna listen to mommy when she says no. I'll proofread before I post, but I can't promise anything.

"I'll um, let you have a few moments." Cavin said as we make our way into his bedroom. "The bathroom is through that door. I'll wait for you out here." He walks over to the bed and hops on. I bring my bag into the bathroom with me, and begin my nightly routine of getting ready for bed.

I slowly and methodically remove my make-up and wash my face, putting on moisturizer when it's dry. I use the toilet, and hope for the love of God that Cavin cannot hear me peeing. Then I change into a whole new bra and underwear set, this one black as well, but embellished with little pink bows. And finally I put on my lacy white cami that barely covers my stomach, and my pink sleep short. I throw my hair up in a messy bun, and then step out into the room.

Cavin smiles as I emerge shyly, and I can just read his lips saying "beautiful." I can't help but smile as I feel the tension in the room heighten even more.

"Come get in bed with me baby." Cavin says huskily, and I have never felt as sexy as I do right now.

I climb into his queen sized bed beside him, and notice that he really does have pretty good taste for a guy, and his room doesn't look like every other boys room that I've been in. Then I think to myself, of course it doesn't because Cavin is no boy.

He opens his arms up for me and I gratefully cuddle up in to them. I don't want to push things too far too fast, but I really want to do more than just cuddle.

I tilt my head up to see if I may be able to decipher what he's feeling, but he makes it very clear when his lips come down hard on mine.

I can't help but moan as his tongue snakes into my mouth. Everything about being with Cavin feels so good. And if he can make me orgasm by just playing with my boobs a little bit, then I can only imagine what he could do to me if we were to actually have sex.

"Jesus Phoebe, what are you doing to me?" He says breaking away from the kiss so we can both catch our breath a little bit.

I don't have a response for that so I just press my lips to his once more. This time something has change. There's a desperate edge to the kiss. We both want it, but are both afraid to take it.

I finally decide to make my move, and my hands find their way down to the bottom of his shirt. I tug up, but only get it as far as the bottom of his pecks. Running my hands down his stomach I can feel his sculpted abs. Jesus that's so hot!

"God damn!" Cavin exclaims as he sits up and removes his shirt completely before returning his lips to mine. I press myself as close to him as I can possibly get, and I can't help but grind up against him a little bit.

I feel Cavin's large hands on my hips guiding me as I grind against him. Before I can even realize what he's doing he has my shirt off, and his hands are cupping my breasts, kneading them roughly, but it feels so damn good.

"As much as I would love to see you cum again from me playing we these beautiful tits I think I'm going to make you wait a little bit longer. I think it will be even more fun to play with this." He whispers in my ear as he cups my sex through my shorts.

Holy fuck his words by themselves are enough to make me want to cum. I bring my hands down to the front of his pants, and rub my hand along his impressive erection. He hisses through his teeth as I run my palm up and down, then wrap my hand around it.

"I think you're wearing entirely too many clothes." I say, and go to pull down his pants.

"Uh uh uh." He says, wagging a finger at me as if scolding a small child. "technically you're still wearing more clothes than I am. I think this needs to go, so I can see those beautiful boobs." He said deftly unclasping my bra and throwing it to the floor.

He stares at my chest appreciatively for a few moments and then slowly leans forward to flick his tongue across one of my pebbled nipples. I moan and press my chest closer to his face. He smiles and then takes it into his mouth and sucks softly.

"Oh fuck Cavin! That feels so good!" I moan out as my legs begin to shake. I'm not going to be able to take much more of this.

He switches nipples, and his free hand slides down my stomach and into the front of my shorts and underwear, where he finds my bare sex.

"Mm baby I do like the hairless feel." He tells me before his finger finds my clit and begins manipulating it.

I buck up into his hand as his lips find my nipple once more. I feel the beginning of my orgasm building. "Cavin if you don't stop I'm going to cum." I say breathing heavily.

"Let go baby. It won't be the first or the last time you cum today. I have all night to please you, and I plan on doing just that."

"Oh fuck!" I exclaim as white lights explode in front of my eyes, and I give into the pleasure that Cavin is making me feel.

"Oh shit." I hear him say, but am too lost in my own bliss to understand the reason why. It wasn't until I was coming down from my high that I realize what he was cursing at. I could feel my panties, my shorts, and the bed beneath me soaked in my juices. How had I forgotten to tell him that I squirt? I can feel my cheeks flame red.

"I-I'm so sorry." I stutter out, hoping Cavin will understand.

"Sorry? For what? That's the sexiest fucking thing that's ever happened to me."

I smile up at him, and can see that he's being completely serious.

"I don't think I can hold back any more Phoebe. I have to have you now." He says, then plants another desperate kiss on my lips.

The rest of our clothes quickly get stripped off, and Cavin is suddenly hovering over me, silently asking for permission. I nod, and he slides into me in one swift move.

"Fuck you're so tight!" He grunts out, trying his hardest to hold still as I adjust to his size. It feels like I'm a virgin all over again by how much he's filling me up. "Are you alright?" He asks more softly, his voice filled with some emotion I can't place.

"I'm fine, just not used to having someone quite so big."

"Well we have all night, we can stay like this as long as you want." He says, rolling his hips in small circles as he speaks.

"No really, I'm fine. Keep going, please." I beg as I wrap my legs around my waist.

Cavin sucks in another breath at the slight movement. It's the only encouragement he needs.

Slowly he pulls out of me, making sure I'm really okay, and when I don't protest he slams back into me.

"Oh fuck!" I scream out, because it feels so good.

"Yeah baby. Do you like how full I make you feel?" He says as he slams into me over and over again. It feels like he's trying to rip me in half using his dick, but oddly it feels amazing.

"Oh shit Cavin you feel so good!" I moan at both his words and his actions.

"Yeah? I can tell that you're a crazy one baby. You like it rough don't you?" I feel his fingers dig into my hips, and I start meeting each of his trusts with one of my own.

"Oh fuck baby." He moans, his dirty talk dropped for a second. "You feel amazing." He says softly into my ear. He pulls me closer to him, and then in one swift move, so that he never leaves my body he rolls us so that I'm on top.

"I want you to ride me." He says, and that's all I need to hear before I begin bouncing on his dick, moaning at how good he feels inside me.

He reaches up to grab my boobs and tweaks my nipples as I rise up and slide back down impaling myself over and over on his impressive cock.

"Fuck baby you're so hot! You love riding my dick don't you? You like fucking your English teacher. I know you do." He says, and rather than making me feel guilty for doing something so forbidden, it turns me on even more, and I bounce up and down faster.

"Oh fuck Mr. Blumm you dick feels so good." I say, out of breath.

"Shit Phoebe, say it again."

"Mr. Blumm." I moan out, and it's obvious he likes the forbidden as well because as I say this he begins to slam up into me.

"Fuck Cavin I'm going to cum again!" I scream out and the quickening in my stomach begins again.

"Me too baby. Fuck you feel so amazing! Oh shit baby, fuck I'm cumming!" He yells out just as I fall off the edge, diving into a pleasure that is beyond anything I've ever felt before. I can feel my juices soaking the both of us, but I don't care. I swear that I black out for a second before I start to come back down to earth.

Cavin doesn't remove himself from me, and I couldn't move right now if I tried. So we sit there, me collapsed on top of him, with his arms wrapped around me, for the longest time.

"Jesus Phoebe, I think that's the fastest anyone has ever got me off." Cavin finally breaks the silence. "Honestly the best I've ever had."

I can't help but smile at that. It seems impossible that somehow I'm the best fuck he's ever had. I've only been with one guy in my life, and probably only had sex with him 15 times total. How is it possible that I'm that good at sex?

Cavin moves to pull himself out of me, and I can't help but wince at how sore I am.

He obviously catches that because he asks me sweetly, "Are you alright?" I marvel at how he can be a dirty talking sex god one minute, and a gentle lover the next.

"Of course I am! I'm awesome!" I say with a smile as he slides the rest of the way out of me, and I roll off of him onto the bed.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you? I wasn't too rough was I?" He truly is worried about how I'm feeling.

"Cavin, trust me nothing about that hurt me at all. And in fact I wouldn't mind if you got a little bit more rough with me. I can take it." I'm not quite sure where this is coming from, because Alex and I never really got crazy in the bedroom, dirty talk was about as far as we went, but for some reason I wanted to try some rough stuff with Cavin.

I think about the dream I had been having last night. How he was about to spank me over my desk before I was woken up. It's a beautiful image, and I it almost makes me horny again. If Cavin hadn't completely satisfied me with his amazing sex, I would have suggested round two.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." He says huskily, and it's obvious he's thinking along the same lines I am.

"You're absolutely stunning Phoebe." Cavin tells me after a few moments of silence. I can't help but blush at his words. I couldn't wait until Cavin and I could be together publicly so that I could thank his mother for raising such a perfect gentleman.

'There was absolutely nothing gentlemanly about what he just did to you,' I think to myself and smile. I know that I wouldn't want it any other way.

"What are you thinking?" Cavin asks smiling down at me.

"Just about what just happened, and how amazing it was."

"That it was." He says in response, and then pulls me closer to him. I lay my head on his chest, and drift off to the sound of his heart beating in his chest. I could definitely get used to this.

Okay guys I know that it's not the most amazing scene ever, but I figured I had left you all hanging long enough. I hope you all liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All original characters and storylines are property of E.L. James. No copyright infringement intended.

Alright guys I told you that I would be updating a little more often. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I will let you all know right now though that I'm not going to be including sex in every chapter. I'm more the type of person who is interested in the development of the relationship rather than pure smut. I like the romance as well the sexy parts. So please just sit back and enjoy this story and much as I'm enjoying writing it.

I wake up in the very early morning, and realize that I am almost sweating despite my nakedness. I try to throw the blanket off of me, but finally notice that Cavin is wrapped around me, and he's the reason I'm so warm.

He stirs as I try to wiggle my way out of his grasp a little bit. Blinking at me through bleary eyes, he looks like a teenage boy. "Hi baby." He says in a raspy voice, and smiles at me like I'm the sun coming out after a yearlong rain spell.

"Hi." I whisper back, because it feels like anything louder than that would burst our own little bubble we've cocooned ourselves in.

"What's wrong?" He asks, obviously wondering why I was awake.

"I'm just not used to sleeping in the same bed as anyone else. I'm a little hot."

"No baby you're a lot hot." He says, pulling me closer to him and kissing my lips softly.

I smile against his mouth as he kisses me lightly over and over again. "Mm…baby…I…I need…to…use the…restroom." I finally get out between his pecks.

"Fine." He sighs, and reluctantly peels himself away from me. I hop out of bed, and make my way to the bathroom.

I look at my reflection as I'm washing my hand. My cheeks are flushed, and I can't stop smiling. I feel like I look completely different, but I'm exactly the same. Before I head back out to him I splash some cold water on my face.

"Better?" He asks when I step out into the bedroom.

"Much." I climb back into bed, and lay my head on his chest once more. Sighing in contentment.

We lay like this in silence for a few minutes before Cavin finally says, "I don't think I'm going to be able to fall back asleep now that I'm awake."

"Neither do I." I laugh back.

"Well it is four." Cavin says checking the time display on his phone. "We could always wake up and make breakfast. Maybe watch the sunrise?"

"That sounds good to me. But that only leaves us about an hour and fifteen minutes before the sun comes up."

"Well then we better hurry." He says happily, and pulls me out of bed. I quickly put my clothes back on, much to Cavin's dismay, and we head out to his kitchen.

It has been decided that we will make breakfast burritos, so we start getting everything ready for it.

I'm cooking the bacon because Cavin claims that it is way too far outside of his range of abilities, and he is stirring the scrambled eggs. The cheese has already been shredded, and the hash browns are staying warm in the oven. It all feels so domestic, and I wish I was able to do this every morning. For once in my life I'm grateful for the fact that my parents are in Portland so much.

"So I have a confession to make." Cavin says, as we are assembling our burritos 45 minutes later. My heart drops into the pit of my stomach, this is where he tells me that he has a girlfriend back where he used to live, and that he can't keep seeing me like this.

I look into his eyes, willing him to just get it over with and tell me the horrible truth.

"Last night after you fell asleep I really needed to use the restroom. When I came back out I stayed up and watched you sleep."

That's not what I was expecting him to say at all, but it was embarrassing in its own right. I talked when I slept, and no truth was safe. "Oh no! What did I say?" I ask burying my face in my hands.

"What?" He asks surprised. "Nothing! You just looked so beautiful and peaceful that I couldn't help myself." He insists.

Oh thank goodness, I hadn't said anything to humiliate myself, and considering the dream I was having last night, that was definitely a possibility. I wasn't sure if it was because I was sleeping in his bed, or because of the closeness that I felt with him, but for some reason I had a dream about the two of us in some distant future watching our kids run around the yard while we lay out on a blanket sipping lemonade.

"So you talk in your sleep huh?" He asks when I don't respond.

"Sometimes. Especially if I'm really tired. Thankfully every room in my house is soundproof, or my dad would have killed you by now." I blush when I realize what I've just admitted to.

"So does that mean you've dreamt of me before?" Cavin asks intrigued.

"Is that really a question that needs to be answered?"

"Well considering I've had more than a few dreams about you as well I should know the answer." He says stroking my face lightly, and smiling happily.

I blush again at his admission. This man never ceases to amaze me.

"Come on beautiful. The best part of this house if the fact that the back yard gives me the most amazing view of the sunrise." He takes my hand and leads me out his back sliding glass door onto his patio where there are two Adirondack chairs. I settle into one with my plate in hand. There's just a hint of light in the sky, changing the normally black sky of night to the midnight blue of the approaching morning.

"I do have to admit that this isn't my first time watching the sunrise. Although it is my first time watching a sunrise with a girl who's beautiful enough to outshine it."

"Cavin you are so amazing. How is it that I wound up with you?" I ask, finally voicing the question that I had been asking myself for the past 24 hours.

"Trust me baby. I'm the lucky one." He says then pulls his chair as close to mine as he can get it.

We tuck into our burritos, and wait patiently as the sky begins to lighten more and more with each passing second. Finally at around 5:15 the sky is streaked with beautiful pinks, oranges, and purples and the sun slowly crests over the horizon. I'm struck at how beautiful it is, and how lucky I am to be sharing it with a man that I'm quickly falling in love with.

"We're lucky that it's a clear morning." Cavin says, breaking the silence as the sun finds its place in the sky. "Usually it's too cloudy and it's not nearly that colorful, it's still beautiful, but you don't get the full effect."

"That was amazing Cavin. I can't imagine being anywhere but here with you right now." And I realize it's the truth. Now that he's in my life, I can't imagine him not being in it. I lean in to kiss him, knowing that for as long as I live I will never forget this moment.

We sit in silence for a few more moments, enjoying the peace the morning brings with it. Finally though, the crisp morning air gets to me and I begin to shiver.

"You wanna go back inside and cuddle for a little bit longer before you have to head home?" Cavin asks as he notices my trembling form.

"Yes please." I say happily, and follow him back into his house and onto his couch. He drapes a blanket over the both of us, and wraps his arms securely around me, and there is nothing left to say. We are perfectly comfortable not speaking, and letting our actions show how we're feeling.

I hear the alarm on my phone signaling that I have a new text message. I peel myself away from Cavin and go to check what it says.

_Hey honey, just letting you know your father and I are heading home now. You probably didn't catch that sunrise but WOW! Anyway, I love you, and I will see you in a few hours! _It's from my mom, and I smile at how descriptive she is in her texts.

I type a quick text back letting her know that I'm awake and I did see the sunrise, and that I'm still looking forward to our girl's day out with Aunt Mia.

I wait for her to text back in which she lets me know that Aunt Kate is coming also, and that she couldn't wait either. Then I head back to where Cavin is sitting.

"It was my mom. She's on her way home right now, which means I should probably get going soon." I say with a sigh, realizing that my blissful, worry free time with Cavin is almost up.

"I really wish you didn't have to go." He says pulling me to him again. He sounds sad, and I know he's feeling exactly how I am also.

"Me too." I sigh, and allow myself a few more moments in his arms before I stand up and say, "but I really do have to go."

He just nods, and follows me back into his bedroom as I collect all of my belongings. "Are you coming to class today?" He asks as I change into an outfit that's decent to drive home in.

"I'm sorry, but I promised my mom that I would go out with her and my aunts today for a girl's day. She thinks it's necessary after my break-up with Alex. Remember I'm still an upset teenager who just found out her boyfriend was cheating on her in their eyes. I have to play the part for a little at least so they don't all get suspicious."

"I'm going to miss you today." He says as he finally approaches me and wraps me in a hug, and kisses my forehead softly.

"Me too." I feel like crying. It's not fair that I only get one night with him, and then I have to pretend like nothing ever happened. I guess that's what I get though for dating my English teacher.

"Do you really have to leave?" He ask me as we make our way to the door.

"I should. Trust me I don't want to, but I don't want to risk the chance of anyone finding out about us." I say. Then I realize that I don't have his cell number nor does he have mine. I quickly jot mine down on a pad of paper he has sitting on a table beside his door. "This is my number, text me whenever you can today."

"Alright, and the next time your parents are out of town I expect to have you here with me is that understood?" He says, and I can tell he's being serious.

"I can't wait!" I tell him, and stand up on my tip toes and kiss him soundly once more before I make my way home.

I already miss him, but it's time for me to put on the charade that I'm devastated over having broken up with my boyfriend. Quickly I realize the best I can do is anger at having been tricked. That will have to be good enough.

When I get home I shower and change into a pair of sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt. I grab a pint of Ben and Jerry's out of our freezer and sit on the couch and turn the T.V. on. I snort as the opening sequence of the Notebook starts to play, and I recognize that I won't have to pretend to be upset, because truthfully I am upset that I don't have more time with Cavin.

I start crying when Ali and Noah break up, and at just that moment my parents walk through the front door.

My mom immediately takes in my tear stained face, my baggy clothes, and the half eaten pint of ice cream in my hands, and rushes to comfort me. My dad on the other hand looks like he is ready to murder someone.

"Oh baby girl, it's alright." My mom says as she hugs me, and I grasp that even though I have just spent a blissful night with Cavin I really am upset over having lost Alex. He was my first boyfriend, the guy that I lost my virginity to, the first guy that I ever loved.

My parents don't ask any questions, they just let me cry out my tears, and wait through the spell of hiccups I get almost every time I have a good cry.

"Do you want to tell me what happened sweetie?" My mom asks. And her sympathetic tone almost sets me off again.

"Oh mom I don't know why I'm so upset. I shouldn't be really, he's such a jerk that I shouldn't care, but I can't help it."

"What did he do?" My dad asks trying to sound supportive, but it's obvious he's about to bust someone's head for causing his baby girl pain. He too is sitting on the couch with his arm wrapped around me, and I can't help but cuddle up into his side. No matter how old I am I will always be a Daddy's girl, and right now I needed him.

I then explain to my parents from start to finish (except the Cavin part of course) what happened. My dad hugs me tighter as the tears begin to flow again, tucking my head under his chin like he would do when I was a child, and assure me that everything was going to be okay. My mom tells me that none of this is my fault, and that no one saw it coming, and then reassures me over and over again how beautiful I am, and how a guy like Alex doesn't deserve me.

In that moment, after a very confusing, and very hectic couple of days, I am beyond grateful to have my mom and dad by my side. Even though I know they will be disappointed when they find out whom it is that I've chose to be with. I also know that no matter what they will always love me, and eventually they will learn to love Cavin also. At least that's what I hope.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All original characters and storylines are property of E.L. James. No copyright infringement intended.

So you get a little peek into Cavin's mind during this chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

"Honey I'm home!" I hear my Aunt Mia exclaim as she makes her way into the front room.

"And she brought a guest!" Aunt Kate chimes in behind her.

I smile because shopping trips with these two, and my mom are always the best. Aunt Mia has a killer fashion sense, Aunt Kate isn't afraid to tell you what something really looks like on, and mom keeps me from buying things that my dad wouldn't approve of.

"Who's ready for a completely ass hole boy free shopping trip?" Mia sings out in an excited voice. She's always looking for an excuse to go to the mall, even if that excuse is her only niece's boyfriend cheating on her and breaking her heart. To Mia, shopping is the cure for everything.

"Oh honey are you alright?" My more sensitive Aunt Kate asks as she takes in my tear stained face.

"Yeah I'm fine, just had to get the tears out of my system." I say smiling at the both of them.

"Are you sure sweetie? We can do this tomorrow if you would rather." Shockingly enough it is Aunt Mia to suggest this. Obviously she understands how heartbreaking the situation really is.

"Really guys I'm fine. Just give me a half hour to fix myself up and then we can head out." Shopping really does sound fun, and a few hours without having to think about boys, any of them, should do me some good.

"Alright, we'll be down here when you're ready." Mom tells me, and I make my way up to my room.

I check my phone which I had left on the charger, and see that I have one new text message.

_I miss you so much already. And I'm really going to miss you in class today. _I can't help but smile at the kind words Cavin has sent me. He really is one of a kind.

_I miss you too. Can't wait to see you again. _I quickly type back, and hit the send button. It really is nice to know that he's thinking about me.

I get ready for my day out, making sure that I don't wear anything that's too difficult to get out of. If Mia has it her way I'll be leaving with half the mall. Which means a lot of dressing, and undressing.

I decide not to do my make-up, because after all I am supposed to be upset, and what girl who has just gone through a break up feels happy enough to make herself up.

"Alright, I'm ready." I say as I come back downstairs. My mom and aunts are waiting for me on the couch, all of them looking flawless. I begin to question my decision to not wear any make-up.

It's too late though to run upstairs and throw some mascara on. Mia has us out the door and in the car within seconds. I guess I'll just have them do it at the M.A.C counter, I need new makeup anyway.

"Phebs I wish I could be as naturally gorgeous as you are!" Aunt Kate whines from the back seat where her, and Mia are seated. I pull down the sun visor, and check my reflection in its mirror.

I guess I don't look too bad considering I've just gone through a crying spell, and I'm not wearing any foundation. I have my mom's blue eyes, and my dad's reddish brown, almost bronze colored hair. I can see my mom's cheekbones in my slender face, but my father's nose, just more feminine. I believe that I've gotten the best of both their traits, and usually I consider myself attractive, but since seeing Alex with the blonde tramp I've been wondering what it is she has that I don't.

"She's right honey. Even as a baby you were pretty. Now you're just drop dead, outta this world gorgeous." Aunt Mia chimed in.

"Thanks guys." I say shyly, as we pull into the nearby mall. It's within walking distance of our house, but there's no way we would be able to make it back without a car. Not after a full day of shopping.

"Alright guys. I'm going to hit the M.A.C store first, and let them sell me an outrageous amount of make-up, will you head to Abercrombie and start looking around for me?" I asked. I really wanted to talk to Cavin a little bit, and the only way I would be able to do that is if I distracted them.

"Of course!" Mia said pulling my mom and Kate along with her.

"Oh and please for the love of all that is Holy. Don't pick out anything that has that stupid moose front and center!" I tell them as we make our way to the mall entrance.

"Have a little faith honey." Mia says with a roll of her eyes. I laugh because I know she hates that damn moose as much as I do.

"See you guys soon." I say, and break away from them in the direction of the M.A.C store. As soon as they can't see me anymore I take out my phone and check my messages, sure enough I have a new one. _I can't stop thinking about last night. You are so beautiful. I don't know if I can go a whole weekend without seeing you. Isn't there anything we can do?_

I quickly type out my response. _Trust me that's the only thing that's been on my mind all morning long! Can we please rewind the clock? I'll see if there's anyway we can sneak away for an evening. No promises though. _

I can't help but get butterflies reading his texts to me, but I also have an anxious knot in my stomach. There is no way Cavin and I will be able to sneak around forever, and eventually the truth is going to get out there. I know when that happens that all hell is going to break loose. I just hope that it's after graduation, when I am no longer a student of his.

My phone vibrates again, and I read the message. _I've gotta go baby, I have a meeting to attend during my prep period. I will text you when I can though. _

I feel a stab of disappointment, but quickly banish it. Even if I don't hear from Cavin for the rest of the day I'm going to have fun, and be happy.

"Hey what can I help you with?" The M.A.C salesgirl asks in an overfriendly voice when I enter the store.

"Well the foundation that I have right now I bought over winter, and now that it's starting to warm up a little more I've been getting some color, so I just need to purchase some new make-up that works with my skin tone now."

"Alright well let's try a few out and see which would work best for you."

For the next hour she goes through her whole sales pitch and talks me into buying everything that she uses on me…primer, foundation, powder, highlighter, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and just about every other make-up product there is available, and I end up spending close to three hundred dollars on makeup alone.

"There you are! And jeez don't you look hot!" My Aunt Mia exclaims when I finally meet them at Abercrombie. "Don't you ever check your phone?"

"Sorry, I was getting my make-up done. I thought it might be a little bit rude to be texting when the nice M.A.C lady was selling me all their products." I laugh but look at my phone anyway. Sure enough one new text message from Aunt Mia.

"Alright, well we've found the only decent articles of clothing in this store, so hurry and try them on so we can head over to Hollister. I saw the cutest shirt when we passed their window, and it would look so awesome on you!"

I take the clothes that they hold out for me, they have been busy in the past hour. Walking into the dressing room I check the message from Aunt Mia.

_Alright girly, you and I are going to have a little talk…no girl is this chill after a breakup…even me. Don't worry, you and I will find a very private place, and you can tell me all about whatever boy it is that you are seeing. _

Oh crap! I should have known that Mia would pick up on that. She's incredibly perceptive when it comes to those types of things. I swear she's part hound dog when she wants a new piece of gossip.

Instead of texting her back I decide to just try on the clothes that my family has picked out for me. Most of them are really cute, except for a few exceptions that I know my mom as chosen just to appease my dad.

"No." I say handing my mom the pile of clothes that I had decided against, and then give Aunt Mia the clothes that I want to keep. "Yes." I say giving her a look that tells her that I will talk to her about it, but not right now. She nods, and walks up to the cash register to pay.

What have I gotten myself into now?

**Cavin's POV:**

As always I'm thinking about her. Missing her, thinking about the way her eyes light up when she smiles at me, or how my name dances off her tongue, and now I have something even further to distract me, the thought of her, beautiful, naked, and caught in the throes of passion with me. I can feel myself getting hard, so I immediately think of something different. It wouldn't do to get a raging hard on in a room full of my colleagues and friends.

"What do you think Cavin?" The Dean of our fine school asks, and I feel like an errant child. I hadn't heard a word of the question he had asked me.

"Sorry sir, what was that? I was up late last night reading over some essays, and I haven't quite had enough coffee." I hope he isn't too angry at me, or my lame excuse. This is the man that I owe everything to. He's the reason I got into teaching, the reason I had doubled my course load through college, and took classes during the summer so I could graduate two years early. He's the reason I had gotten this job in the first place.

He simply smiles and says, "How would you like to hand out the diplomas this year at graduation? All the kids seem so fond of you, and I believe you would act as an inspiration of sorts for them."

"I would be honored sir." I say with a smile. There is nothing I would love more than to hand my beautiful Phoebe her ticket to being with me without any strings attached.

"It's settled then! And that was our last order of business for this meeting. You are all free to go." Mr. Cromwell says, and quickly comes to intercept me as I'm walking out of the room.

"Cavin are you alright? You've seemed somewhat distracted lately. Anything that I can help with?" He asks me.

"Thank you Charlie, but no. I've just been having difficulties sleeping lately. I think it's because I'm drinking so much coffee during the day that I can't fall asleep at night. It's a vicious cycle, but I'll be back to normal soon." This man is like a father to me, and I hate lying to him, but I couldn't exactly tell him that I was so tired and distracted because I stayed up all night having illegal sex with a student.

"Alright Cavin, but if there's anything you need to talk to me about you know my door is always open, especially for you."

I feel terrible keeping things from him, but I have no other choice. "Alright sir." I say, and then quickly leave the room. I am just now beginning to realize how difficult this must be for Phoebe.

Thinking about her makes me miss her again, and no matter how guilty I may feel about my actions, I can't help but feel that they are right. I have never felt this way for a woman in my life, even my somewhat serious girlfriends throughout high school and college couldn't compare to how I feel about Phoebe.

My cell phone pings, and immediately my heart begins to race. I smile as the words Fee flash across the screen. I know it's not exactly how you would usually spell it, but I figure I am already taking a huge risk texting her at all. I don't want to add suspicion by using her real name.

I open my messages and read the latest one she sent me. _I can't believe that I would actually rather be in school right now than out shopping! But I miss you so much. I hope I didn't interrupt your meeting, if I did I'm really sorry. I just can't wait to hear from you or see you again. _

I smile at her words because I feel the exact same way. I just want to be near her, know that she's alright. _I actually just wrapped up my meeting, so no interruption. I miss you too, and you could always come to school after you are done shopping. You might be able to make it for English._

I know it's a long shot, but a part of me really hopes that I'll see her today.

Of course I have no such luck. _Sorry, but my Aunt Mia already suspects something, if I ditch shopping to go to school, she'll really know something is up. Don't worry I don't think that she realizes that I'm having an affair with my English teacher, but she does know that I've moved on from Alex already. It looks like we're both going to have to suffer today. _

My heart sinks as I read her message. Of course I don't want to create any suspicion, but I can't help but want to see Phoebe either, not to mention I'm going to have to see her scum bag of an ex boy-friend. I'm not quite sure how I'm going to handle that just yet. I'm thinking some form of public humiliation. It shouldn't be too hard considering he's as dumb as a post. Something tells me now that Phoebe is out of the picture his grades are going to quickly plummet to failing, and I'm going to take great joy in it.

I type out a response to Phoebe letting her know that I need to get some things ready for class so I will probably be busy until at least lunch, but I'll text her when I get a chance. I put my phone in my desk drawer so I won't be distracted by it or tempted to text Phoebe when I should be working. Then I being grading the papers that I failed to do last night because I was with Phoebe.

Time passed quickly and before I knew it, lunchtime was upon me. I had in fact embarrassed Alex simply by using the Socratic Method of questioning about a book we were reading in class. It was clear to me that he had only watched the movie, and not read the book, and when I pointed that fact out to him and asked if he was intentionally being stupid or if he just couldn't help it, he started tearing up, and he stormed out of the room like the child he was. I wasn't exactly sure what Phoebe saw in him, but I was glad that she was with me now, and not him.

_Hello beautiful, I just wanted to let you know that I am thinking about you, and I can't wait until I can see your smiling face again._

I hit the send button, and set my phone in my desk. I make my way to the staff room so I can heat up my lunch, and then I make my way back to my classroom. Pulling my phone out I see that I have a new message from Phoebe.

I just about spit my half chewed leftover Chinese food when I open my messages. There is a picture of Phoebe posing in a ridiculous sort of way, but she has the most beautiful smile on her face, and it's clear that she's having a good time. It really is breathtaking how gorgeous she is.

_You are absolutely stunning! But I wouldn't advise sending pictures of yourself during school hours. Thankfully I'm alone right now, so I can enjoy it. _I don't want to scold her like a child, because I really do love the fact that she sent me the picture, but I also really don't want to get caught.

She text me back quickly, and I find her reply touching. _That's the first and the last time that I will I promise. I know that you always eat lunch alone in your classroom though, unless of course I'm in there with you helping you grade papers. I can't wait to spend even more lunches with you now. _

We continue our conversation until the end of lunch. I glance at the picture one more time right before my next class starts, and then I lock my phone safely away in my desk drawer.

Throughout the rest of the day my mind continually drifts back to Phoebe. It is then that I realize that I am falling in love with her. She is my student, and I am five years her elder, but none of that matters. I know that we can get into a lot of trouble for what we are doing, but I don't care. All that matters is her and her happiness now. It doesn't matter how long it takes, but one day her and I will be able to be together without sneaking around, and that will be the day that my life truly begins.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright guys just because I've been so terrible at updating lately I decided I will give you two chapters today. This one has a little bit of a twist. Hope you like it.

As always E.L. James owns all original characters and storylines!

I flop down on my bed, and throw my arm over my eyes. It's been an exhausting day. Shopping with Aunt Mia, is like running a marathon. My legs feel like Jell-O, my whole body is sore, especially my arms from carrying so many shopping bags, and I feel like I could sleep for days.

I glance down at the end of my bed where all of my new purchases lay. They take up over half my bedroom, and I know that I'm going to have to do some major cleaning in order to find room for all of them. I should do it now, but I'm really too tired. I should start working out more!

I hear the all too familiar ping of my cell phone alerting me to the text that I've just gotten, I reach for it and quickly check my messages.

_Just to let you know I was probably a bit too hard on you cheating ex-boyfriend. It was worth it though to see his eyes tear the way they did when I asked him if he was intentionally being stupid, or if he just couldn't help himself. It may mean serious repercussions for me, but no one makes you cry and gets away with it. _

I smile at the thought of him standing up for me. And the vindictive part of me laughs at Alex. He always was rather emotional.

_Thank you for defending my honor, even if no one else knew what you were doing. I just hope that you don't get into too much trouble. I don't know what I would do if I wasn't able to see you every day. Although Alex's pride will probably keep him from mentioning it to anyone, especially his parents, so it shouldn't be an issue. I can't wait to see you tomorrow, that is if I am able to walk. Mia Kavanagh is a force to be reckoned with! _I hit the send button, and smile. I really have got it bad.

_Ah the infamous Aunt Mia! I look forward to seeing you even more tomorrow you always look so damn hot after you go shopping with her, just thinking about it is arousing._

I gasp, and instantly my panties flood, oh Mr. Blumm, what a naughty boy you are.

_Any though of you is arousing Mr. Blumm ;) _I reply quickly, then add on, _Especially the ones from last night. _I know that I'm probably overstepping the bounds right now, but I'm just being honest. All day long I had been thinking about our awesome night together, and as a result I am very turned on.

_I can't imagine that I'm much to look at Miss Grey, but you my dear are beautiful beyond words. Especially when you are astride me. _

His words make me moan as I think about the feel of his erection pushing me higher and higher to an inevitable orgasm. I am getting myself all hot and bothered, and have no way of getting any relief. I guess I could pleasure myself, maybe Cavin and I could even do it together.

I'm about to text him asking him if he's in need of some relief as badly as I am when a sounds from my door. I jump guiltily, and shove my phone beneath my pillow just as Aunt Mia enters my room.

"Alright missy spill." She says without preamble as she sits on my bed beside me.

"What do you want to know Aunt Mia. I can't tell you too much."

"Well who is he?" She asks, and I cringe.

"Just a guy from school." I answer as casually as I can.

"Just some guy huh?" I can see the skeptical gleam in her eyes. She knows something.

My heart pounds as she says nothing more and stares at me with those eyes that know too much.

"Funny thing is about Seattle, even though it seems very big, it's actually quite small."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask in a small voice. Hoping she doesn't take this where I think she's taking it.

"You know Loretta right? My midwife?"

I nod as the smiling face of Mia's doctor comes to mind. Her and Uncle Eathan have been trying for kids, and Mia, always the pre planner has already hired a Midwife to help her in the process.

"Well imagine my surprise yesterday when I was leaving her house, and saw my little niece in the doorway of the neighbor's home tangled up in a pretty steamy lip-lock with some man, just a few hours after her mother had called me letting me know that she had broken up with her boyfriend, and needed some retail therapy."

She stared at me, waiting for me to say something, but I couldn't get my mouth to move. I couldn't believe this was happening! Why oh why had we been so stupid! We should have never kissed out in the open like that.

When it became clear to Mia that I had no response for her, she continued. "At first I thought there was no way it could have been you. I've been through break-ups I know what it's, but then I saw the custom license plate frame that I got you when you got your license, and knew that it had to be you, because no one else has that frame.

"Imagine the shock it was when I asked Loretta who it was that lived across from her, and she said none other than a high school English teacher named Cavin Blumm. The very same Cavin Blumm that you have spent the last year drooling over. The same Cavin Blumm that you are currently a student of."

Again there is a silence that stretches out between us, and I can't find a thing to say. I know I should be begging her not to tell my parents. Lying, saying that it was just a one-time thing and that it would never happen again, saying _anything _to keep both Cavin and I from getting into trouble, but my mind is blank.

"Now I'm a rational person, maybe this Mr. Blumm has a son who just looks a few years old for his age, but when I asked Loretta if that was the case, she said he lived alone, and has since he moved in two years ago. So now Phoebe, do you mind explaining to me why I saw you kissing your high school English teacher?"

She stares at me pointedly, and I know there is no way she's going to let me out of this without an answer. So I tell her the only thing that I can, the only thing that may save me in this situation.

"Because I love him." I whisper, my voice coming out squeaky and panicked.

It's clear that she doesn't expect this because her eyes go wide, and she stares at me as if I've grown two heads. It's a few moments before she responds.

"You do?" Is all she manages.

I nod, and can't help the smile that comes across my face, as I say the words aloud for the first time. "I do Aunt Mia. I love him, and have for quite some time now."

"Shit Phebs." She says then pinches the bridge of her nose between her thumb and her index finger. It's clearly something she has picked up from Uncle Ethan, as I've seen him do it on multiple occasions when Mia is being unusually crazy.

I wait for a while, waiting for her to say more, because I know there isn't a whole lot I can do or say right now.

Finally she speaks. "Well now I'm torn Phoebe. You see, your father is going to go crazy when he finds out about this, and there is a good chance that Cavin will not survive it. Not to mention if he finds out that I knew about this, and didn't say anything, he will never speak to me again."

I nod slowly, as tears begin to spill down my cheek. I can't expect Mia to cover for me, or to even carry this secret for me like Ted is. But I also can't help but feel my heart break because I know that I will never see Cavin again.

"But…" She says, and I glance up at her in shock. "I also can't see my niece suffer more heartbreak. If you say that you love him I will take you at your word for it. I'm not going to tell your father Phebs…" And that is all I need to hear. I launch myself at her, wrapping my arms around her neck, and thank her over and over as I sob into her shoulder.

"Phoebe listen though." She says as she pulls me to arms distance, and stares straight into my eyes. "You need to be more careful about this than you are being at present. Like I said before Seattle is smaller than you believe, and this family is constantly in the public eye. It wouldn't do for this to get out, do you understand?" She asks seriously.

"Yes!" I exclaim, relieved, and I know that never again will I be as foolish as I was last night. My dad and mom really don't need that hanging over their heads. I shudder to think what awful twist the paparazzi would put on this juicy piece of gossip.

"Good, and just one more thing." She says, looking me straight in the eye. "Are you positive that you love Cavin, truly love him, and can picture yourself being with him and only him for the rest of your life?"

"Lately it seems that's all I can think about. I've only been with him for one day, and I can't imagine ever losing him. I picture a future with him, a life with kids, and our own house, a family, everything. Mia I love him enough to risk it all to be with him."

"Well that's good sweetie, because that's exactly what you're doing." I know she didn't mean it as an insult, or as a way to make me feel bad, but I can't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt. I really am risking everything just to be with him.

"Hey I didn't mean in like that Phoebe. I'm glad that you've found someone to love. I just hope that he feels the same way. And above all else I want to see you happy. I'm not going to judge you for what makes you happy. I love you honey, and I want the best for you always. If this Cavin guy is the one you want to be with I will support you one hundred percent.

"You're going to need someone in your corner when your father finds out. And I'll be there for you Phoebe. Nothing should stand in the way of love."

"Thank you Aunt Mia!" I say happily, and throw my arms around her once more. This time we stay in our embrace for some time. It will be nice to have someone to talk to about all of this.

"Alright enough of the mushy lovey crap! I want details honey! How in the hell did this all start. Last I checked you were just secretly fantasizing about him. When did that come to be a reality.

I laugh and begin to tell her everything that had happened over the last few days. Relieved to finally get it off my chest.

I go to bed early, exhausted from my long day. Waking up at four in the morning, then going out shopping with Mia would take the wind out of anyone's sails. It feels nice to be in my own bed, but not nearly as nice as the feeling of Cavin's arms wrapped around me. I pull my pillow closer to my chest sighing. And for the millionth time that day I wish that Cavin and I could be in a real relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm woken up by the familiar sound of Cher Lloyd belting out "Want U Back" and quickly I reach for my phone. I know that my parents can't hear it, but it seems too loud in the quiet of my room.

As I answer it I check the time display without bothering to check who it is that's calling.

"Hello!?" I answer a bit tersely, wondering who in their right mind would call me at one o'clock in the morning.

"I know it's late and I'm sorry, but I had to hear your voice and I figured if I called any sooner I might risk your parents being around. I hope you aren't too mad at me."

Immediately my anger evaporates, and is replaced by a glowing warmth. I should have known it would be Cavin.

"I'm not mad at all." I say as a ridiculous grin spreads across my face.

"Good!" He says and I can tell he's grinning too.

"I'm sorry I didn't text you back earlier, but I was having a long talk with Mia, and kinda ended up passing out after that."

"Oh what were you two talking about?" He asks.

"Um actually we were talking about you and me, and how we need to be more careful. Sure none of your neighbors would recognize me as your student, but it turns out that my Aunt frequently visits the house across the street from yours, and saw us kissing."

"Oh shit!" He exclaims, and I can tell he's panicking. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry. Mia isn't going to say a single word to anyone. In fact when the time comes to tell my parents Mia insists that she be there to support me, and to help calm my dad down."

"Is it really going to be that bad when we tell them?" He asks, and I can tell that he's relaxed, and believes what I've said.

"Well the day that I introduced Alex to my parents was the day that my dad decided to take up an interest in guns, and he made that very clear to Alex."

"So in other words I should come wearing a bullet proof vest?" He asks, and is completely serious.

"It probably wouldn't hurt." I say matching his tone. I don't think my father would try to kill him, but then again he has so many connections he could probably get away with it.

I can hear Cavin swallow loudly over the phone, and I can't help but laugh just a little bit.

"I don't see what is so funny about this Miss Grey." He says.

"You have to at least see some comedic value in this. Usually it's a teenaged boy who is terrified of his teenaged girlfriends father, not another grown man." I say and can't help but laugh again. I guess daddy's just have that effect on their daughter's boyfriends.

He chuckles a bit too, and I can almost feel him relax over the phone.

"I missed you today baby. More than I thought possible." He finally says, after a short silence.

"I missed you too. I have never craved going to school as much as I did today.

"I don't believe a lifetime with you would be enough for me Phoebe." He tells me quietly, making me melt.

"Oh Cavin, I wish you were here with me now."

"Trust me baby so do I! Do you realize I couldn't fall asleep at all because I didn't have you here with me. I crave your presence Phoebe, that's why I had to call you."

"Well you have me on the phone, now what are you going to do." I am joking as I say it, but I can hear his sharp intake of breath.

"Why Miss Grey, are you suggesting that I called you for less than noble purposes?"

"The thought never crossed my mind Mr. Blumm, but now that you've brought it up it's really all I can think about."

"Is it now? Are you aroused Phoebe?" He asks, his voice husky, and oh so hot!

"I'm so far beyond aroused Cavin. I'm dripping with need." I tell him slowly. Making sure he can savor each and every syllable.

"Are you now? Hmm I wish I could taste that. You smelled absolutely heavenly, I'm quite disappointed that I didn't get the chance to sample your nectar."

I moan into the phone as his words jump start my libido, more so than it already was.

"Oh but I would have felt obligated to return the favor." I tell him, and I can feel everything down south tighten as the idea of having Cavin's impressive erection in my mouth. The idea is such a turn on.

"I don't believe I would have any objection to that what-so-ever baby." His voice is deep and sultry.

"Cavin we have to stop. This is just making me want to be with you even more."

"I know baby, I want that too. How bad do you think it would be if I snuck into your house?" He asks, and sounds completely serious.

"Well considering I'm on the second story, and there is no way of getting into my room safely from the ground, I would say it wouldn't be a very good idea at all." As I tell him this, my heart sinks, and I realize part of me really wishes he would just risk it and sneak over. But the more rational part of me realizes how stupid this would be, and if we got caught it would mean big trouble for us.

"Not even if I bring a ladder?" He sounds desperate.

"Cause that wouldn't be conspicuous at all! Just a huge ladder hanging out outside the side of the house leading right into my bedroom window." I laugh at just how ridiculous it sounds, but I wish more than anything that it could happen.

"Maybe you should sneak over to see me?" He suggests quietly, I think he's trying to make it seem like it's not a serious suggestion, but I can tell from the way his voice pitches that he wants me to really do it.

I begin to mull the pros and cons over in my head, because the truth is it may just be worth it to see Cavin.

"Phoebe I was just kidding. You don't really have to sneak over, I can wait a few days to see you."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've snuck out of the house." I tell him quietly, already having made my mind up. "I'll be over in a little while." I say then hang up before he has a chance to talk me out of it.

Now that I have a plan in mind it's just the simple matter of executing it. I jump out of bed and change from my pajamas into some of my new clothes that I bought while out shopping with my Aunts and Mom.

Checking my reflection in my full length mirror I see that I'm a mess. My eyes are puffy, and I have bags underneath them, and my hair is a mess. I grab a hair tie from my bedside table and quickly throw it up into a ponytail. There isn't much I can do about my eyes, besides throw a little concealer on them and brush some mascara onto my lashes. Cavin won't mind anyway, and for that I am grateful.

I run down stairs as quietly as I can, and grab my car keys from the table next to the door. Just before I head out the door I come up with a brilliant idea to keep my parents from worrying and trying to find me if they wake up while I'm gone.

I grab a pen from our catch all drawer, and quickly scribble a note that says Couldn't sleep, so I went out for a drive to clear my head. I will call later if I'm not home by the time you wake up! Love you! Phoebe. That ought to keep them off my back for at least a little while.

I know that if they were to wake up now and find it they would be a little angry that I went out so late, but they will understand if I just told them that I couldn't just lay there and think about what it was that Blondie had that I didn't.

Finally I'm out the door and on my way to Cavin's house. My excitement is a tangible presence in the car, and it's making me drive a little faster that I probably should be, but that just means I'm going to make it to Cavin's house sooner.

As I'm turning onto his street I send him a quick message letting him know that I'm almost there. A few seconds later I see his garage door open, and my phone begins to ring.

"Hello?" I ask, recognizing the number as Cavin's.

"Hey pull into the garage, and wait until the door is shut before you get out of your car. I don't know why I didn't think of this yesterday."

"Alright, see you soon!" I say, ridiculously excited to see him.

"Kay." He sounds as excited as I feel.

I pull into his garage, and turn my car off. The loud whir of the motor closing the large door behind me sounds, and I wait until it's all the way closed before I open my door and get out of my car. At that same moment Cavin opens the door leading from his garage into his home.

"Welcome back baby." He tells me with a smile, and the way he says it makes it sound more like welcome home.

I can't contain myself anymore, and I run into his waiting arms. My whole being relaxes as his arms encircle me, and I breathe in his scent. In this moment here and now with him it really does feel like home.

"I can't believe you really snuck over here." Cavin says, looking rather amazed.

"It wasn't really that hard. My parents are pretty heavy sleepers, so they don't really notice much, and I swear their internal clocks are perfectly synchronized to wake up at 6:30am every morning. All I had to do was leave them a note saying that I went out for a drive because I couldn't sleep. I'll call them at seven and let them know I'm okay."

"Do they ever let you go to Portland by yourself?" He asks pointedly.

"Not really alone. They have to be somewhere in the city, but I can pretty much do anything if they are. Why?"

"Well I received an e-mail from the head of the Literature department at Portland State University saying he would really like to speak to the both of us about you Phoebe."

"When did this happen?" I ask stunned. "And more importantly when were you going to tell me about it?"

"I was actually going to call your parents and ask if you could accompany me to Portland tomorrow, or today now I guess, but since you are here now I figured I would mention it to you." He says with a proud smile gracing his beautiful face.

"Did they say anything about why wanted to speak with us?"

"Well I'm assuming it has something to do with the essay of yours that I sent to them last month."

"What essay?" I ask trying to remember what assignments he gave us.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already?" Cavin asks. "It moved almost everyone to tears when you read it aloud in class."

"You sent them my Veteran essay?" Last month Cavin had us write an essay based upon an interview given to anyone of our choice. Most kids in class chose something easy such as interviewing their parents, or grandparents. Though that would have made for an interesting story for me as my father was one of the richest men under 50 there is, but it didn't seem good enough for me.

Instead I chose to interview one of the many homeless Veterans I see daily in Seattle. Not only did his story make for a great essay, but moved me beyond belief and is the main reason I do so much volunteer work at homeless shelters.

"Of course I did Phoebe, it was one of the most well written, beautifully touching pieces of work I have seen in all my years. I know that you are leaning more toward a more creative aspect of writing as a future career, but it seemed wrong to send any of your fictional pieces in when I had that one."

"I don't know how I can thank you for this Cavin!" I said happily as I gave him another long lingering kiss. He really had done me such a big favor.

"I know that you want to separate yourself from your mom Phoebe. Personally I don't think you'll have any issue doing that, any publishing company would be lucky to have you. And I'm not just saying that as your boyfriend, or even as you teacher. I'm saying that as a person who truly believes in your abilities. That's the reason that I sent that essay into PSU because you deserve recognition for that piece."

"Thank you baby." I say, as tears well in my eyes.

"So what I was thinking is later this morning, around seven you can go home and talk to your parents. Let them know that you received an e-mail from me explaining what I just told, and that the department head, plus a few professors wanted to meet with you to discuss it. Tell them that you will be meeting me at the college, and that I will be present during the meeting. Then after we are done there I would really like to take you out on a proper date."

"Sounds good to me." I say smiling happily not only at the fact that somehow I have managed to get a meeting with the head of the Lit department at my first choice in colleges, but also at the fact that I'm going to be able to go out with Cavin without having to worry too much about who is going to see us.

"Alright then! We should probably get a little bit of sleep then. And now that you are here I might actually be able to get a few hours of shut eye." With that we head back into his bedroom and climb into bed. Within minutes the both of us are out like a light.

It seems like minutes later my phone is going off, waking me up. I check the caller I.D. before I answer it. It's my father, I guess my note wasn't enough to keep him from worrying.

"Hey daddy." I say answering.

"Hi honey! Just wondering where you are." As he's talking I check the time display on my phone, it's 6:30 exactly.

"Didn't you see my note?" I ask. Cavin begins to stir next to me. He looks up at me sleepily, and I can't help but smile.

"I guess I missed it. I just went into your room and you weren't there." I could hear the worry in his tone, but couldn't concentrate on it too much because Cavin begins to kiss my neck and shoulder, and I have to suppress a moan.

"I just went out for a drive to clear my head. I'm gonna head home soon. Sorry for worrying you." I say.

"Alright baby, I'll see you when you come back."

"Kay dad! Love you, see you in a few minutes."

"Love you too, bye sweetie." He says, then the phone disconnects.

I smile because I know that my mom and I are the only ones he says goodbye to on the phone.

"Your dad?" Cavin asks as he pulls me on top of him.

"Yep! And as much as I would love to stay here and help you get rid of this…" I say grinding up against his morning erection. "I really should head back." I say.

"I don't think I can let you leave after that." He says holding me closer to him and moving his hips in a circular motion.

I moan, but I know that I can't stay here. "Cavin I can't. I told my dad that I would be home soon, and if I stay here we're going to end up having sex, and I can't really go home smelling like you."

"Good point." He pouts a bit, and looks absolutely adorable.

"I'll see you later today though!" I tell him, then lean down to give him a quick kiss.

I climb out of his bed and slip my flip flops back on. I feel more rested on only those few hours of sleep with Cavin than I do when I sleep the full recommended eight hours in my own bed by myself.

"I'll walk you out." He says as he stretches, then jumps out of bed. He grabs my hand as we walk back to his garage.

"Bye. I will talk to you later today." He says then bends down to give me one last kiss.

Again I marvel at how easy it all feels. It's almost as if he's just giving me a kiss goodbye before I head off to run errands for the day. Of course our lives aren't that simple, but for the moment I could pretend.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay since I've been so terrible about updating I'm going to give you guys another double update, plus this chapter is a little bit longer that I usually write. I hope you guys like it. You learn a little bit about Cavin in this one! Enjoy

Disclaimer: All original storylines, and characters belong to E.L. James. No copywrite infringement intended.

The song "Something 'Bout A Truck" Belongs to Kip Moore, and the writers thereof. I'm simply excited that I'm going to see him this summer, so I figured I'd make a little shout out.

"Mom? Dad?" I call as I walk into the house.

"In the kitchen!"

I follow the sound of their voices and the smell of cooking bacon into our large kitchen and dining area where Mrs. Taylor is whipping up some breakfast, and mom and dad are reading the morning newspaper.

It's funny watching them together, they are always perfectly in sync it seems. They both finish with the section they're on at the same time and switch sections so mom now has the section of the paper dad was looking at, and dad has moms. It's cute really, and I can't help but wish that Cavin and I were close enough to have a routine.

"What would you like for breakfast honey?" Gail asks me as she puts what looks to be a quiche in the oven. I'll just have some orange juice to tie me over until that quiche is done. That looks amazing!" I say.

"Alright."

"Wait its Saturday! I thought you and Taylor were spending the weekend on Bainbridge Island."

"We're heading out in a few hours. We decided last minute that we were going to go for the week, so I decided to stay a little bit later than expected and prepare a few meals for the week."

"I still say you don't have to do this Gail. I'm perfectly happy cooking while you're away." My mom chimes in.

"Oh don't worry about it Ana dear. I love cooking for you guys, and I know how busy you all get sometimes. I don't want you to have to worry about what you are going to eat."

"It's very generous Gail thank you." My father says, and that's the end of the discussion.

All of this seems so normal that it's hard to believe that I just spent the good part of the night with my English teacher/secret boyfriend. A sharp pang of guilt twists my stomach, and I suddenly feel horrible for deceiving them.

"How are you today honey?" My mom asks looking at me worriedly. She can see the discomfort of my guilt written clearly on my face.

"I'm fine, just needed to get out and clear my mind."

My mom nods, seeming to accept my lie, and another sharp stab of guilt shoots through me. I have to get out of here before I have to tell anymore lies.

"I'm going to go shower and get ready for the day."

"Alright." My dad mumbles in an offhand way.

"Breakfast will be done is about an hour." Gail says, as I start heading up to my room.

Halfway up the stairs I get a text from Cavin. _I just sent you an e-mail in regards to your meeting today with PSU. This way if your parents ask to see the e-mail you'll have something to show them. _

_ Thanks!_ I type back, and open up my laptop, and log onto my school e-mail account.

Sure enough there is a new message from Cavin in there. I open it, and read through what he has said. I begin to get excited again, and can't believe the favor Cavin has unknowingly done for me.

"Mom! Dad! Come here I have something to show you!" I call down the stairs, and a few seconds later I hear them coming to see what I need.

"What is it?" My mom asks coming into my room.

"Well my English teacher from school just e-mailed me. Remember that essay I wrote a few months back about the Veteran I interviewed."

"Of course how could we forget it?" My father says with a look of pride on his face. It warms my heart to see.

"Well Mr. Blumm sent it to the literature department at Portland State, and they want me to come in for a meeting with Mr. Blumm at two o'clock today!"

"Oh honey this is so exciting!" My mom says and throws her arms around me.

"So does that mean that I can go?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course baby! You must!" My father says happily.

"Let me read what Mr. Blumm had to say!" My mother gushes, and sits down on my bed next to me and begins to read through the e-mail Cavin sent to me.

"Phoebe this is so wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" She says once she reads through it all.

"Thanks mom." I say, smiling at her and my father.

"Alright we'll leave you to get ready. You're going to have to leave in just a few hours if you want to make it there with enough time. This is definitely something that you don't want to even be close to late for." My dad tells me, all business.

"Of course not daddy!" I say rolling my eyes at him. He smirks at my mom for some unknown reason but for some reason I feel like I'm witnessing something totally private, and it makes me really uncomfortable.

"Alright! I'm gonna go shower now!" I exclaim before I start gagging.

I walk out of my room, leaving my parents behind, and head for the bathroom and begin slowly and methodically getting ready for the day. My excitement is overflowing, and so I make sure to focus on each task at hand, so I don't end up bursting out of my own skin.

An hour later I'm dressed in a high waisted black pencil skirt, and a white blouse that's tucked into the waistband, with my floral wedge heels on. It's the perfect combination of smart and casual. My hair is half up and half down, and I have made sure that my make-up isn't too overbearing.

"Oh Phebs you look great honey!" My mom gushes as I make my way back into the kitchen just as Gail is slicing and serving the quiche.

"Thanks!" I say to my mom as I grab a plate from Gail!

"Congratulations sweetie. Your parents told me the good news!" She says, and smiles at me as I dig into her delicious food.

"Thank you Gail. And as always your cooking is amazing!"

We all eat in comfortable silence, mostly because nobody's mouth is empty long enough to have a conversation.

"So do you have any idea what this meeting is about?" My dad asks once we've all finished our food.

"I know as much as you guys know. I didn't even know that Mr. Blumm sent them my essay."

"Well they must have something important to say if they want you to drive all the way there just for a meeting." My mom says excitedly. "Speaking of which, when do you plan on leaving?" She asks checking the clock anxiously.

"Mom it's only 8:00, my meeting isn't until two this afternoon!" I say, but as I do I begin to worry about traffic. "But I'll probably leave in an hour or so. Even if I'm early I can just park on campus and walk to Pioneer Place." I say musing out loud.

"By yourself in Portland! I don't think so!" My father suddenly exclaims.

"Dad need I remind you that I have a concealed weapon permit with a loaded Taurus 380 ACP at all times? And that grandpa has been taking me out shooting since I was ten years old. I think that I can handle myself in Portland. Besides it's not like it's much different from Seattle!"

"I don't care. You are not going to walk around Portland alone without your Mother or me somewhere in the city!"

"Well what about this then? How about we get ahold of Mr. Blumm's number and ask him if he would like to chaperone Phoebe instead of just meeting her there. That way they will both arrive at the same time and Phoebe will have an adult with her."

My jaw drops at my mother's suggestion. I thought they would have an issue with me being with 'alone' with Cavin even in the meeting. There was no way in hell I thought they would let me go with him by myself to Portland.

"I don't know about that Ana. Wouldn't that look just a little bit weird, a student and teacher alone together…shopping."

"Oh Christian, it's not like anyone is going to recognize them, and if by chance someone does then we'll just explain that we knew about the arrangement and we don't have an issue with it, that Mr. Blumm was just there as a chaperone for Phoebe, and that we felt better about our daughters safety with a trusted adult rather than alone."

I look at my dad, hoping and praying that he wouldn't shoot my mother's idea down as ridiculous.

"I guess you're right." He says reluctantly after thinking about it for a moment. "Phoebe is there any way that you could get us Mr. Blumm's number. I would like to speak with him."

"Um I think he put his cell number on the syllabus he gave us at the beginning of the term. I could try and find it for you." I say, smiling to myself. Luck really is on our side.

"Alright, quickly please, we don't have much time to waste."

I run up to my room, and rummage through my English binder trying to find the stupid piece of paper with Cavin's number on it. Of course I already have it stored in my phone, but it wouldn't do to have my parents know about that. Finally I find it folded up and stuck in the back pocket of my notebook. I make my way back into the kitchen and hand the crumpled paper to my father, thankful that I didn't throw it out when I last organized my binder.

I watch as my father takes out his phone and dials Cavin's number.

"Cavin Blumm." I hear him say on the other line. Just his voice is enough to make my heart pound.

"Mr. Blumm. This is Christian Grey, Phoebe's father." All of a sudden I get nervous. Cavin must be worried now, of course he's going to think that my father has somehow found out about us, and is calling him for conformation.

"How can I help you Mr. Grey?" Cavin says, and I can tell that his voice is a little bit shaky. Thankfully this is how most people sound when they speak with my father for the first time, so I pray that's how my dad perceives it.

"Phoebe let us know this morning that the head of the Literature department at Portland State University would like to meet with both you and her today."

"Yes Mr. Grey that is correct. I believe they see as much potential in your daughter as I do." His voice rings with pride, and it makes me blush.

"The only issue is that neither my wife nor I is particularly comfortable with Phoebe being in Portland by herself for an extended period of time. We were hoping that we could count on you to be her chaperone for the day, and make sure no harm befalls her."

"Of course Mr. Grey, as long as you and your wife are alright with that."

"I know it's slightly unorthodox, but she is our only daughter, and our little girl at that. We're willing to go about things a little bit differently if it means the ensured safety of our daughter. And of course if by some odd chance someone recognizes the two of you and gets the wrong impression, both Mrs. Grey and I will make sure to set the record straight."

"Thank you Mr. Grey I appreciate that. These days I know you can't be too careful with a sensitive subject such as this one, and it's nice to know that I won't get wrongly accused of something should someone get the wrong idea." I have to take a sip of orange juice to keep the smirk off my face.

"What time shall we expect you to be picking Phoebe up?" My father asks in a no nonsense voice."

Without hesitation Cavin says, "Well I was going to leave here around 9:00 just to be sure that I have enough time to get there should there be any traffic. If you would like I can pick her up then."

"That should be fine. Do you have a pen and paper on hand so I can give you our address?" My father asks, looking much more relieved.

"I do."

My father tells him our home address, as well as his phone number, so that he could call when he needs to be let in our gate. Just as they were about to end their conversation I gave my father a shrewd look that clearly said that he better be polite and say some form of goodbye.

"We will see you in an hour. Goodbye Mr. Blumm." I smiled, and once he pressed the end button thanked him.

"If you are going to be accompanied by your teacher, perhaps you shouldn't be wearing a skirt."

"Christian!" My mother says in her warning voice.

"It's not like I've never wore a skirt around Mr. Blumm before. I'm not only in his English class, but I'm his aid also dad."

My father nods, seeming to accept that he isn't going to be able to get me to change my mind, but he doesn't look happy about it.

"If I didn't have such a big meeting scheduled today then I would accompany you myself, but as it is, if I don't make this meeting today it could cost thousands of people their job."

"Stop worrying so much Christian. I'm sure she's going to be just fine! Now both you and I need to head upstairs and start getting ready. I need to be at the book signing at 10."

Reluctantly my father pulls himself away from the conversation, and follows my mother to their room to get ready. I smile at my good fortune.

I head up to my room for the next hour, and start on the weekend homework assignments that my parents asked my teachers to e-mail me yesterday when I was out.

All of it was fairly easy, but it kept my mind busy long enough that I didn't burst with excitement. Just as I'm finishing up the last of it I hear the doorbell ring.

I decide to stay in my room, and not make my parents too suspicious with how excited I am. Unfortunately this means that I have to strain my ears to hear what they're saying.

"You must be Mr. Blumm." My mom says warmly.

"Please Mrs. Grey call me Cavin. It's nice to finally meet Phoebe's parents." I can just imagine him shaking my father's hand as he says it.

They exchange a little bit more small talk, mostly just about how I'm doing in school, and how proud my parents are of me. Finally just as I'm about to walk out into the front room, my dad calls up that stairs, "Phebs Mr. Blumm is here! Time to go."

I make my way down the stairs at a measured pace, not too fast to give away how much I can't wait for this, but not too slow that it seems like an entrance.

"Hello Phoebe." Cavin says with a polite smile, as I step of the final stair.

"Mr. Blumm." I nod back, and am the picture of nonchalance.

"Are you ready to go? I checked the traffic report, and it seems we are going to face a bit of it today."

I simply nod, and turn to my parents to tell them goodbye. They both kiss my cheek and tell me they love me.

"Be safe please!" My father calls as we're heading out the door. I wave my hand dismissively at him.

I climb into the passenger seat of Mr. Blumm's WRX (how had I not noticed this before) and we are off.

"Well your dad is a bit intimidating." Cavin says as we pull onto the road.

"And you're a grown man. Imagine how he made my teenage boyfriends feel."

"Oh and you could have warned me about the phone call. I was sitting there thinking that I was going to jail for sure."

"I didn't even think about it Cavin! I'm sorry! I just was too busy marveling at our good fortune." I say, and smile as he grabs my hand.

"I was very surprised when he suggested it, but I'm so pleased he did."

"So are we really going to face a lot of traffic?" I ask, because I really did want to go to Pioneer Place before we had to go to the meeting. Shopping always calmed my nerves, and they had some good stores in there.

"Some but not too much. We should be there by noon, give or take fifteen minutes. Why is there something you would like to do?" He asks always the gentleman.

"Well there is a pretty good mall that's only a few minutes from the college. If we have enough time beforehand to go maybe get something to eat, and do a little shopping I would love that!"

"Of course! More shopping." He laughs. "By the way it was all I could do to keep from moaning when you came down those stairs looking as hot as you do right now."

"Is it too sexy?" I asked a little bit worried. Of course part of my reason for choosing this outfit was because it was a little bit hot, and I knew that Cavin would like it, but I also wanted it to look professional.

"No it's not, I just know exactly what that skirt is hiding, and you can imagine what that is doing to me."

I flush a bit at what he says, but mostly out of pleasure. This man is beyond sexy, and I have him all to myself.

We rode is silence for a while, country music playing softly in the background. I was never really one to like country, but with Cavin humming along with it, I could see the appeal.

Suddenly, without warning, he lets out a very out of character "Yeehaw!" Then turns the radio up.

I vaguely recognize the song, but have no idea what the title is. As the first few words begin Cavin drawls right along with it. For someone who seems so refined, it was a shock to hear his perfect country accent, as I liked to call it.

"There's something 'bout a truck in a field, and a girl in a red sundress with an ice cold beer to her lips, beggin' for another kiss. Yeah there's something 'bout you and me and the birds and the bees, and lord have mercy it's a beautiful thing! Aint nothing about it luck, it's something 'bout a truck!" Cavin sang loudly along with the course, and goose bumps rose on my arms. He really could sing well, even if it was to country.

"Where in the world did you pick up the accent?" I laugh after the song has ended, and an overplayed Taylor Swift song comes on.

"I've told you before that I'm from Oklahoma didn't I?" Cavin asks, blushing slightly, and making sure there's no eye contact between the two of us.

"You must have forgotten to mention it." I say, and can't help but smile. No wonder he seems so small town. He was raised a true country boy. I have to admit this excites me a little bit. I don't know a single girl who doesn't secretly wish she would be swept off her feet by a country boy.

"Oh sorry…yeah I was raised on a farm in Colcord, Oklahoma."

"Where's that?" I asked, because I had never heard of it.

"It's a small town in northeast Oklahoma. The census in 2000, when I was 10, showed only 819 people living there. I was one of the few who were able to get away, and make a career out of something other than farming.

"Not that I have anything against farming, my parents still live on the same ranch in Colcord, and my brother helps them out, it just wasn't for me."

"I can understand that." I say quietly, though my situation was reversed. I grew up in big cities, and I was growing tired of them.

"Can you?" He asks, not rudely, but surprised I think.

"Well kind of. My father is known worldwide. I was born into affluence. Everything I've ever wanted has been right there in my grasp, and I haven't had to work for anything before. When it comes time for me to start my own life, there are going to be a milling doors open for me, simply because of my last name.

"Maybe if I were to get away from the big cities, start a life in a town like the one you described then maybe not so many people would know who I am, and I would actually be able to make a name for myself, and stop riding on my parents coattails."

"I see where you are coming from there. But Phoebe you need to realize that no matter where you are, you are going to make a name for yourself. At the risk of sounding too cliché you were born to stand out, and when it comes your time, that's exactly what you'll do." Cavin's kind words, mixed with his obvious sincerity are enough to make me tear up.

"Thank you." I whisper, and there's nothing more to be said. We ride the rest of the way listening to music, Cavin singing along with songs occasionally. I have never been this comfortable in my life.


End file.
